collision
by WildFlamez01
Summary: sasuke wants sakura ever since he saw her when she was 12, did he know she wasnt interested like every girl he has been with she leaves for 5years and is quite stronger than wat he would've expected VAMP.Fic pairings sas&sak nar&hina ino
1. Ch1 cant scratch wat you cant catch

**Chapter 1 Cant stop laughing**

"**hahahahahahahahaha" Sakura continued to laugh as the raven haired and the blonde vampire stood in front of her and Hinata**

"**U-Um Sakura I don't think this is the best time to be laughing" Hinata said with the slightest concern**

" **I can't haha"**

"**it would be wise to listen to your friend here pinky" the blonde vampire said and that got her to stop laughing**

**Sakura's eye started to twitch **

"**I'm sorry could you repeat that" **

"**are you hard of hearing I said it would be wise to listen to your friend pin-"he was cut off **

**BAM!!!**

**To quick for the raven haired vampire to see her she had took hold of the blonde and smashed him through a tree hitting the second one **


	2. Ch2 part2

**hey yea um im sorry for the short chapter n the beginning but this one will be longer i promise**

**wildflamez01  
**

**i do not own naruto**

**this part 2 of cant scratch what you cant catch

* * *

  
**

chapter2 part 2

"next time it would be wise for never to call me pinky again" sakura whipered into his ear

she jumped back towards hinata

the raven haired vampire activated his sharingan

"you are Sakura haruno, ne"he asked

"it depends on who's asking"sakura snorted

"the heir to the uchiha clan Prince sasuke uchiha" he smirked

sakura paused

_' she has no idea what she has got herself into'_

_"_what great pleasure do i owe to the ass of the uchiha clan prince sasuke" sakura sneered

he frowned at that no one ever calls him an ass and gets away with it

"the vampires why did you kill them"

"w-well we did not intend on killing them they just h-happen to get in the way of our mission" hinata simply stated

sakura burst out laughing again

"more like wouldnt mind there business and intending on telling their oh so perfect master of our plans same thing"sakura shrugged

"hn, then i guess the same thing will happen to you" he cocked his head to the side

he stepped forward in front of her and looked in her eyes studying them every movement she planned gone to waste. he attacked

he tried to punch her with great force but to no sucess she wasn't there but hinata was she just stared at sasuke

"tsk tsk see thats why i hate vampires their always cocky. they think their better, faster, stronger, but sadly their all just stupid to me." sakura said hanging from a tree upside down

"s-sakura stop playing around we need to head back to th-" hinata was sent into a tree from by the blonde

sasuke then looked at the blonde

"naruto you could'nt let the girl finish her sentence " he said enthusiactically

"why she was just standing there with her guard down what better way to attack" he mocked

that's what really caught sakura's attention evryone in their village knew sakura was protective of hinata

that just pissed her off on a higher level. she may hav ebeen twelve but she hadd the temper of a bull

she jumped outof the tree and appeared in front of naruto. she punched him with all the anger she had and sent him flying but she wasnt done yet. she sent him into the air her feet on his stomach and pushed him into the ground creating a crater with naruto in the middle. she backflipped off of him she turned her head to face sasuke he was staring at naruto, finally realizing someone was staring at him he saw her.

she had a dead her this stare was uncommon. it only happened once in every blue moon. she despised this man, this vampire, this thing, this **creature. **she was tired but she had to go on. using full force she was in front of him in a second on her hands and she kicked him as hard as possible in the side

wasting no time sakura went over to hinata and healed her broken arm she picked her up and ran as fast as she could to the village

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**with naruto and sasuke**

"teme(bastard), teme...... TEME, wake the hell up" naruto yelled in sasuke's ear

sasuke shot up and naruto burst out laughing

"where is that girl" sasuke demanded

"welp she left because you were out cold and she left with that other girl probably back to her village" naruto scratched the back of his head

"hn, lets go i'm going to mark her" with that they took of towards the two

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**

* * *

**

**with hinata and sakura**

"do you feel any better hinata" sakura asked concerned about hinata

"yeah, thanks sakura but you dont have to walk me home" hinata reassured

"nahh its all good i dont mind but hinata do you trust me" sakura asked

''yes depending on wat it is"

"i wanna try a new jutsu on the mind it wont hurt but its cool"

"okay" hinata mummbled

mind deleration jutsu" sakura said

" hinata do you feel any different' sakura thought

'no, should i' hinata asked in her head

'no but we're being followed do not look suspicious we need to split up and take them to a wider area meet me at the training grounds ' sakura hurried up her sentence

"sorry hinata i just remembered i had to be somewhere i'm sorry" sakura lied

"its okay i had to be some where anyway, bye" and they split up taking different routes

* * *

**with sasuke and naruto**

"do you think they know we're following them" naruto whispered

"hn not likely"

they split up taking the ones they chose

* * *

**Sorry cliff hanger but the next chapter is kinda creepy and funny**

**review please  
**


	3. Ch3 the first bite :3

**and again i am back peoples. Chapter three gonna be funny but also a bunch of slapping, sorry but its just funny to see and read that people get slapped**

**Wildflamez01**

* * *

Sakura took the way through the woods not giving a care in the world

sakura sighed

"this is some bull man, i can't go home without being followed by some prick headed dumbass who thinks hes slick, i know you hear me i aint stupid" she yelled at the trees above her

"so loud your annoying " sasuke's voice came from in front of her

"and your a freak of nature" sakura just simply said

sasuke frowned

"what do you want from me first you come at me like your crazy and now your stalking me, aww does the uchiha's youngest heir have a crush on a haruno, I'm touched"sakura said touching her heart

sasuke looked at her like she was crazy

" but i aint interested"

he stared at her in anger

'_she talks to much "_ sasuke thought still staring and she stared right back

she was getting irritated she didnt like to be stared at this long

"what the fuck are you staring at why dont you take a picture maybe it'll last longer you fucking stalker" sakura yelled

"whats the point of having a picture when i can have the real thing" sasuke smirked

sakura just raised her eyebrow at him

"because i wouldn't go with you even if my life depended on it you bloodsucker" sakura crossed her arms and turned her head away in disgust

'_bad move'_ sasuke smirked even more

in one move he had her to the ground hands over her head and under him. she stared at him in wide could feel his breath on her lips

"what the hell do you think your doing " sakura said through gritted teeth

she wasnt gonna blush she was ready to whip some vampire ass

"what im goingto do has none of your concern until your older" he said eyeing her face

the next thing she did was unexpected she head butted him .

"oh crap if that is not the stupidest thing i have ever done then this is the first" sakura tightly closed hers eyes her head hurt

_"never do that again if i dont wanna have a head ache"_sakura thought

' _**next time hit him with your hand and see what damage it does to his face'**_sakura's inner shouted grabbing her head

"next time i wouldn't do that" sasuke smirked knowing she hurt her head

"lets get things straight you dont tell me what to do and second get off before i punch you in the face" sakura said

"hn, not likely" sasuke smirked again

sakura growled which suprised sasuke and he loosened his grip. sakura got her hand free and punched him straight square in the jaw sending him off. she waisted no time and took off into a sprint. she couldn't stop then as always she had to get caught by him but he accidently scratched her down her back diagnolly she screamed lowly. she stopped dead in her tracks. her eyes were shifting between blue and got up his sharingan was activated he didnt waste time though he went up to her and bit on thright side of her neck for 10 seconds marking her as his

finally he let go of her neck

"hn now your mine forever" he smirked blood rooling down his chin he started to walk until sakura said

" if i ever see your face again i'm going to beat you so far into the ground to where hell and earth worms wont even to be able to reach you" sakura said teeth clenched tight

with that he took his leave to naruto

sakura fell to her knees and screamed as loud as possible

* * *

**with hinata**

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

hinata heard sakura's scream

"sasuke has gotten to your friend Ms huyyga" naruto said with a sad face

"what do you mean gotten to her" hinata backed away

"welp he marked her which means when shes older she wont age, she wont be able to have a normal life as she wished, and the worst part is that she wont be able to run from sasuke when he comes to look for her, when she's 18 sasuke will come to look for her and to take her away from all that she loves wether she likes it or not. see the way sasuke gets people like her is that he bites them and takes them against their will and the worst part is that they get acustomed to him and he kills them because they are not the one for him as he puts it and he thinks that your friend is the one for him" naruto sighed looking away from hinata's eyes

"how does this guy think that sakura is the right one"

"lets put it this way sasuke is crazy all those girls he changed to vampire were to clingly and they weren't able to be trusted with enough information to save their life. to clingy means they dont know when to back off and leave him alone. he tought that they were stupid which they were they all ran to someone to get out he wont let her back out under any cicumstances. thats what makes me different from him girls need space and light and all that but he doesnt trust them so i am truely sorry for sakura" naruto looked at her sinserely and kissed her sofly on the lips

"naruto! lets go" sasuke yelled from 50 feet behind naruto

naruto ended the kiss "that dumb bastard ruined our kiss" naruto whispered in hinata's ear she gigled

"i heard that dobe hurry ip "

"hinata i am sorry but i must bite you but it will be quick i promise" naruto whispered

she nodded he procceeded het extended his fangs and bit down slowly he knew it was painful but it had to be done. and he released her and whispered in her ear

"it is done but please for the sake of your friend keep her away from him and go to her she is bleeding" he whispered to her to where sasuke couldn't hear her she nooded

he kissed her one last time and with that they took off and hinata took off into a sprint towards sakura

* * *

**naruto's p.o.v**

"you fucking dumbass what the fuck was that teme why did you cut her i hope she hates you" i yelled at him

"i said i didn't mean to she got away and-" i cut him off

"i don't care teme you cut her and now that will stay with her forever i'm glad she did watever she did to you i think you deserve it let's go just drop it"

* * *

**sorry chapter ends here naruto just wasted sasuke ass XD im so mean**

**next chapter preview: hinata stays with sakura for now just un case sasuke and naruto ever come back and sakura meets one of her moms friend which gets abused by her new boyfriend**

**but wait i forgot your probably wondering wats with the blue eyes welp you'll have to read the chapters when hinata gets kidnaaped until next my wonderful readers :3**

**WildFlamez01**

**review please  
**


	4. Ch4 the new boyfriend

**and again i am back peoples. Chapter four gonna be funny but also a bunch of yelling and cussing, sorry but its just funny to see and read that people cussing and yelling  
**

**Wildflamez01**

**

* * *

**

**with sakura and hinata**

"o my gosh sakura are you okay naruto told that y-you got cut h-how bad is it, how deep" hinata crouched down beside sakura looking at her back

" he tried to catch me but i moved and he cut down the middle of my back" sakura said through clenched teeth

" more like diagonally" hinata frowned

hinata helped her up she knew better not to take her to the hospital so she took her to sakura's house .

when they reached sakura's house hinata slowly opened her door. She brought sakura in and laid her on her couch on her stomach

"sakura your gonna have to take off your shirt so that i can clean your cut and heal it" hinata stated

"okay, um the bandages are up in the bathroom look to your left and you'll see them. But thank you hinata for helping me" sakura smiled weakly

hinata nodded leaving sakura to be able to take off her shirt

walking up the stairs to the bathroom she heard a noise come from sakura's room so she went to check it out

* * *

**with sakura**

taking off her shirt she had a black tank top on when she heard a noise come form the kitchen

'_dear lord what now can't i get some peace and quiet with out someone tryin to break into my kitchen'_ sakura thought aggravated

she got off the couch and went over to her katana and walked into the kitchen

flipping the switch she saw blonde

* * *

**up stairs**

hinata walked into her room and flipped the switch

she saw onyx eyes looking directly at her now for turning on the cocked her head to the side trying to remember his face then it hit her it was sasuke. The one that cut Sakura's back

"you know, if sakura see's you she's gonna kill you without any pity" hinata said face expressionless

"hn i doubt that with that cut she wont" sasuke smirked

"why are you here"

"what does it matter to you" sasuke questioned

"you really wanna know?" hinata asked going towards sakura's dresser "for starters this is her room and if she were to find out you were in here she'll rip your head for cutting her im going to exchange a few words as in if you dare touch her i'll cut your hands off and feed them to a dying dog" hinata grabbed a navy blue tank top out for Sakura "And thirdly she won't go with you, she has a temper and one simple move and its triggered, but she's probably pissed about someone breaking into her kitchen. Yeah im not as weak as i look when breaking into someones house make sure the one not injured isn't able to sense you Dumbass" hinata said going for the door

"If you knew then why didn't you tell her" sasuke narrowed his eyes

she was in the hallway"because right now i can tell you she would've found out, and that right now she's probably gonna cut them in some way to where it will probably make them bleed" she said heading into the bathroom

_'stupid human girl if she was smart enogh she would Know that it was Naru- Oh SHIT' _sasuke finally realized what she meant Sakura was gonna cut naruto

hinata came out of the bathroom with bandages and wash cloths and her tank top on her shoulder

"if your gonna stand there and be stupid why dont you turn off the light and come down stairs so i can make sure naruto-kun is alright" hinata raised her eyebrow at him and turned and walked down the stairs with sasuke following like a lost puppy

* * *

**in the kitchen**

"why the fuck are you in my kitchen eating **MY** food you fat hog i should cut your throat you god damn bloodsucker. you have two seconds to explain before i slice your throat" sakura raised the sword to his neck

she was on his back and he was pinned down to the ground on his chest and hands behing his back

" okay okay we came back but for a good reason sakura i swear. if i were to tell you the teme was here would you get off" naruto gulped

"i dare you to say he's here and if he is you get slapped for bringing him cause you cant keep your nose closed" sakura seethed

"sakura what have you done to your kitchen its a total mess" hinata looked at her like she was crazy.

stuff was all over the floor food fell out of the refrigerator

"dobe you lost to a girl, a human girl at that" sasuke smirked

"shut up teme at least i wasnt threatened to be beaten so far in the ground to where worms and hell wouldn't reach me" naruto started to laugh sakura smacked his head

"sakura get off of him and get back on that couch i didn't tell you t-that you could get off" hinata smart mouthed sakura

sakura raised her eyebrows and just looked at hinata "your lucky you stupid blonde" sakura said and got up

hinata walked back into the living room before sakura and set the things on her coffe table.

in the door way which sakura was walking to sasuke was watching her and she purposely bumped into him

"watch where the fuck your standing" and sakura laid back down on the couch on her stomach

"sakura i said the shirt- never mind i'll just scoot it up" Hinata stood on her knees and scooted Sakura's tank up to the beginning of her cutwhich started at her shoulder blade

she had to move her mid back length hair on over her other shoulder and she laid her head down on her arms and had to face sasuke

she hated him and you could tell and that stare of his was making it even worse for him. all he did was just stare at her ever since outside of the village. He stood against the door frame of her kitchen wall just watching how hinata tried to heal the cut that he inflicted on her. Sakura up and downed him and examined what he was wearng. A black long sleeved shirt and baggy jeans and van shoes.

"mm" she sighed not liking him one bit

"sakura this is gonna sting a.. a lot" hinata warned

she poured a liquid on sakura's back and sakura clenched the pillow under her head with her teeth

"" she screeched in the pillow squeezing it with her fingers almost tearing the fabric

Sasuke jumped when she creeched in the pillow. He didnt like that she was in pain

* * *

**30 minutes later**

**"**sakura i know this is kinda weird but may me and teme stay the night we're kinda tracking someone" naruto asked scared

"i dont care just clean my kitchen and your to leave if and after you eat breakfast but my guess is to leave when you wake up... and if your satying you have to clean my kitdhen back up because you broke into my kitchen" sakur a smirked

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! Right away sakura" naruto ran into the kitchen and sarted to clean

sasuke looked at her again

"okay that's it what the hell are you staring at" she yelled at sasuke

"sakura g -go t-to bed your mad and i know y-your tired" hinata spoke

sakura went upstairs and slammed her door

hinata gave them some balnkets and went upstairs to sakura's guest room to sleep

* * *

**the next morning**

sakura walked down stairs and walked into the kitchen to fix a bowl of cerial. and came back into the living room she grabbed her tv remote and turned the tv on channel 52 cartioons. she sat on the couch behind her and watched ben10

right beside her was sasuke but she didnt ccare cuz he was asleep. She finished her cerial and put the bowl in the kitchen and when she came back sasuke put his arm where she was sitting and his head. Sakura sighed and sat the end where his feet weren't. she sat there for five minutes before sasuke pulled her down beside him. he snuggled up to her. sakura looked at his face like he wad crazy

"get off of me" sakura yelled in his ear

he flew off the couch hitting the floor. sakura couldn't help but laugh. she was llaughing so hard that she had tears.

"what are you doing" sasuke growled

she threw something at his head a controller to the x-box. he dodged. she pointed her finger at him

"listen here you bastard, i dont care who you think you are or what you are. You dont growl in my house got it." sakura snapped getting up

"h-hn" sasuke stuttered

he stood up. sakura looked around for naruto she didnt see him. she went into the kitchen and didnt see him. she ran upstairs sasuke didnt know what was happening but followed anyway. Sakura looked in the bathroom not there. She looked in her room not there. Only other place he could be is with...Hinata

Sakura slowly went up to the door of the quest bedroom hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it.

Twitch

sakura right started to twitch. Naruto was in there with hinata

sakura clenched her teeth and went in there. Naruto was standing by the bed staring at her that is until sakura pulled him by his collar and dragged him to her room and to the window and opened all the way.

"what were you doing in there" sakura raised her eyebrow looking at naruto

"u-um i was um watching h-her sleep" naruto gulped

"well aint your lucky day leave, now" sakura pushed him out the window he jumped in a branch

she turned to sasuke he was leaving too. she held her hands up telling him he can leave on free will or she pushes him out too. he chose free will and jumped out of the window. Sakura closed the window and locked it.

She hopped in the shower she had someone to visit this morning

* * *

**30 minutes later she got out wrote a note telling hinata she went to visit a friend and she'll be back later **

she walked the streets of konoha to Jay's house. Yeah her friend's name was Jay.. A women that's been through alot and was one of sakura's mom best friends.

Approaching the house she knocked on the door three times she was smiling. Some one opened the door and it wasn't Jay this was a guy that lived with her

Sakura's smiled faded she knew who he was the one that always pissed her off and she hated him beacause he was a drunk and always was drunk

He up and downed sakura and smirked

'_please as if your worth my time you drunk' _she though_t_

"what do you want" he said seductively

"as if I'm here for you, where's Jay" sakura said

"not here if you must know" he said

" Who's at the door" a woman's voice came from behind him they both looked at her

"Sakura my dear come in, come in" jay said montioning her to come in

derek moved aside and sighed

"how have you been Jay with him I mean are you okay" sakura frowned

Jay looked at sakura slowly and saw past her head and saw derek looking at her angrily

"I'm doing fine and how about you your 12 right well i have a present for you come" Jay said frightfully and went towards her room

in Jay's room she pulled out a present and handed it to sakura

"before i open this Jay, can you answer my quetsion really quick" sakura said

"sure sure "

"how are you really doing here"

"*sigh* well sakura its hard to say i cant satnd it here i hate it,and i wish i never met him " Jay said with tears in her eyes ready to spill over

Sakura nodded her head and went on to open the present. It was a arm band

" thank you Jay its really pretty" sakura put it on her upper arm and flames appeared above it

"yea it does that so don't getfreaked out or anything" jay hugged her

"jay, um im leaving for a couple of years and i- i want to know if you will be okay here with him and i need your opion if i should go" sakura scratched the back of her head

"if you truely wish to go then you must go but what is it for" jay asked

"for me to train outside the village and to train on my own in different areas "

"then if you choose then you choose i want you to be as powerful as you wish" Jay smiled

"thank you i guess i will be on my way" sakura stood up with jay and walked to the front door where derek was

she looked at him and so did Jay

"If i come back and Jay is hurt in any physical mental or emotional way by you i will take it personal and make it as my mission to find you and to beat you to a bloody pulp got it" sakura stated

"is that a threat" he smled fakely

"yea it is a threat" sakura walked out the door

she started to walk towards the hokage tower

* * *

**WildFlamez01 herei had to fix the cahpter for the readers but its all good now**

**next chapter preview **

**Sakura's decision and Hinata chooses**

**Sakura heads for the hokage tower for her Finally steps up and asks Lady Tsunade for training in the village while sakura is away. Half about Sakura and a little about hinata so the next chapter will be short  
**


	5. Ch5 Sakura

**and again i am back peoples. Chapter four gonna be funny but also a bunch of yelling and cussing, sorry but its just funny to see and read that people cussing and yelling  
**

**Wildflamez01**

**

* * *

**

**with sakura **

she walked up to the hokage's tower and knocked on the door

"come in " a voice said. she opened the door and walked in

"Lady Tsunade i have a request" sakura said and sat down

"I am aware of that now what is your request Sakura" Tsunade took a sip of her sake

"um i wish to leave the village for five years if you are alright with it and i'm aware that that is a long time away from my village and that my village needs me and that things may happen but i need to train outside of the village for my own good and in different areas" sakura blinked

"I see you have went over every aspect of this... request. And that you wish to leave for five years but what if you were kidnapped and weren't able to contact me" tsunade raised her eyebrow

"then i would take the risk of freeing myself from their grasp and to return as soon as possible. Lady tsunade you may be like a mother to me and my training teacher that i love as my family but this is all i am asking just five years away to but i might stay an extra year to go over everything that i have learned and train over it again." sakura furrowed her eyebrows

Tsunade sighed she couldn't say no

"very well apprentice you are to be back in 5 in a half years and any later and i will come and find you my self and you will never be outside the village again" Tsunade swore to Sakura

Sakura bowed "thank you Tsunade" sakura turned around tears rolling down her face as she walked out of the door

'_i chose this path to become stronger and i will not show any remorse of going back in there and asking to stay'_ sakura thought

**_'We will not back down from this sakura We will become stronger no matter what and we will come back to our home'_** Sakura's inner shouted

"you got that right" Sakura said aloud

she walked around the village taking in its appearance one last time for she wouldn't see it in 51/2 years

* * *

**with hinata**

Hinata was walking the opposite side of konoha going towards the hokage's tower she had her own problems

she approached the door and knocked twice

"yes" she heard a voice

hinata entered but did sit down she stood

"Lady tsunade i wish for you to train me" hinata bravely said

"Ah hinata finally stands up wishing to become more powerful `and smart with strength" Tsunade said looking out the window

"yes i do"

"very well your training begins in tomorrow at six to six and if your late you run one lap around the village" tsunade dismissed her

* * *

**sakura was at her house with her clothes packed and was leaving she wrote a letter to HInata**

**Dear Hinata,**

**I'm sorry. Your probably wondering why im saying sorry well i'm leaving the village. Not a long time just 51/2 years **

**You should see my face right now im trying so hard not to cry but im failing**

**Lady Tsunade already knows so dont go to her about me**

**You remember that night that i had gotten bit and cut well, it made me think of how i could become weak and i don't want to be that weak if he ever comes back to take me or bite me again. When he bit me it brought back memories of how i was a little kid and my parents were killed in front of me well im not going to stand for it any more. Do not cry over this no matter how much you feel like it DO NOT CRY! I asked for this, and it is the path that i choose to take **

**i couldn't face you so..  
**

**Love you always as a sis HInata**

**see you in 5 1/2 years**

**Sakura**

Sakura walked out of her house a string bag full of clothes folded really tight just to fit and left the village. Her friends and those ones none as family she had to leave them behind.

"let the journey begin " and sakura took off toward the mountains for her first training ground

* * *

**With Hinata**

she had come to traing with tsunade and she was tested in all her abilities mainly strength and smartness

* * *

**With Sasuke and Naruto**

"she has fled the village to deal with it, but i would not recomend to go after her teme, she has the hokage watching over her" naruto ate some of his ramen

"hn i wasn't planning on it. I'll see her when she's 18 and forever mine and that will be in no time" sasuke sat back in his chair eating the remainder of his tomato

* * *

**sorry i told you that this will be a short chapter but the next one is awesome and no preview for the next one**

**but i will any way hinata's hair is longer she is braver and doesn't stutter yay i dont like her stuttering its annoying sometimes. Sakura comes back after all this time and is a even worse smartass, wild, but loving, caring and still protective of hinata**

**review my wondeful readers the next chapter will be out very soon  
**


	6. Ch6 Arrival,Scream,Abuse, Arrival

**and again i am back peoples. Ch5 is better than better it is awesome festival music whoops i have said to much you need to readddddddddddddd  
**

**Wildflamez01**

**

* * *

**

**This is 5 1/2 years later with Hinata**

"Come on Hinata, give it all you got." Tsunade yelled kicking her every where going over everything they have trained on. Hinata blocked every one of her kicks. Tsunade did a chakra infused punch towards her and Hinata counted attacked. She grabbed her wrist and kicked her in the side. Tsunade grabbed her leg with her free hand.

"Well done Hinata you have improved a lot since Sakura has been here. In this state you have probably surpassed her by now." Tsunade released her foot and Hinata released her wrist.

"Yeah probably but, i haven't seen her in a while so i really couldn't say but i will in about a day or two or so." Hinata shrugged.

"You certainly have changed a lot Hinata go home and rest, shower. You deserve it and no training tomorrow." Tsunade smiled and Hinata started off towards home.

At Hinata's House.

Hinata unlocked her door and went inside slowly.

She sighed she didn't have much to do since Sakura wasn't here. Sakura would always be over eating her ice cream. She sighed again she missed Sakura dearly Hinata went for the shower and then she planned to take a nap.

She undressed and turned the water on. She stepped in and sighed as the water that hit her felt good.

About and hour later, she had to get out the water was turning cold.

Walking into her room she put on her bra, tank top, panties, and basketball shorts.

'_Got to get out of that habit of wearing basketball shorts'_ Hinata thought and collapsed on her bed falling asleep unaware of the eyes staring through her window at her sleeping form.

About 9 hours later, Hinata woke up. It was morning. She yawned.

'_hopefully today is the day that she comes home'_ Hinata thought while changing into rergular clothes

She heard someone knock on her door

running to the door almost tripping she opened it

"lady Tsunade would like to see you immediately, ms Huuyga she says that its rather important that you come to the hokage tower quickly" the ANBU said and dissappeared Hinata sighed

'_its always importance with her' _hinata sighed getting her shoes on and taking off towards the hokage tower

* * *

Knock Knock

"come in"

"its me hinata you said you it was important" hinata sighed

"ah yes you have a mission, Hinata and its important. vampires have been spotted tryin to invade Konoha and you will only be out for two days and you will be back in the morning also that we are tracking Sakura right now so if you sense her chakra please report to me asap. She was supposed to be back three days ago and i fear something may have happened to her and it has been released. So its a recon mission you are dismissed go get ready and leave quickly we need you to be ready for anything that could be there with them." tsunade had never talk so much

Hinata nodded and went back home to get ready. Within 20 minutes hinata was already leaving the village

Scouting over the area around the village she kept her eyes open. Something caught her running through trees she followed the shadow until something tackled and pulled her to the dirt ground

Having a tight grip on her she looked out to the thing and saw fangs coming towards her. Thinking quickly Hinata punched it and did a backflip and stood in a stance

"so the battle begins" one of the vampires said more jumping out

Two sets of eyes watching her one in the trees and one in the bushes

* * *

**Different P.O.V**

_'wow she has gotten alot better. I wonder how long she trained'_

_the observant eyes watched as Hinata killed the vampires one by one fascinated by how she is. Sitting in the tree,arm on one of their knees comfortably watching her. Every where hinata moved on her battleground the eyes followed. Analyzing every hit and movement_

_" tsk tsk she never learns. I wonder if she knows theirs more than one person watching her" The figure went upside down and looked at the other person watching her. They had Blond hair. Jumping down silently the figure took out a kunai and hit thenm in the back and smoke appeared. It was a shadow clone_

_" Guess they knew i was going to kill them" jumping back in the tree in the position they were it continued to watch Hinata  
_

_

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V**

Hinata was panting heavily as she finised off the last vampire

"Finally" Hinata sighed. it was the afternoon now and she was tired again but she had to get her gaurd up and watch for anything else that was suspicous in any way possible. She thought about it and decided to take a nap. Leaving the battle site she went to a different area. Laying down on some grass sleep slowly took over her. The person that had been watching her in the tree jumped down. Making their way over to Hinata silently watching where they were stepping, crouching down to her level they reached out a hand and caressed her cheek.

"_soon Hinata, very soon you will be able to see me, as soon as you wake up the adventure can begin again"_ the voice whispered

* * *

**two hours later she woke up**

Slowly opening her blinking away the slepp in her eyes she saw a figure standing above her. She sat up and scooted away a little and looked at the person. Her eyes went wide. The figure crouched down in to a crossed legged position, and they just stared at Hinata. Hinata was speechless to say the least, the most unexpected person had sown up. The person put on a smile that was very bright, giant orbs just staring tears coming to their eyes.

" Sleeping on the job Hinata never thought you would do such a thing" a soft girl voice came to her ears. Hinata tackled her in a hug.

" Oh Sakura I missed you so much" Hinata smilled happily. After releasing her Hinata stood up pulling Sakura with her, taking a chance to examine her. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt with a short sleeved shirt and black basketball shorts. Hinata sighed

"Always with the basketball shorts ne?" HInata smiled and started walking holding Sakura's hand.

"Hinata are you taking me back to the village because i really need to take a shower and a nap. Ahh a shower sounds good right about now. I'm hungry you got any ice cream on you. Wait! no i want to eat a triple cheese burger, no i want a giant sandwich, huh no i want....i want a ice cream cone filled with strawbery ice cream the strawberries and on the side i want a banna split, no that's to much i want just strawberry ice cream" Sakura was drooling over the thought of ice cream

By now they were walking in the gate of Konoha. Home of the leaf ninja's and more importantly Sakura's home.

"I'm taking you to the hokage. She has been worried dearly about you. But, I think she has something important to tell you, But i don't think you will like it very much Saki" Hinata whispered softly as she held Sakura's hand tighter

"If you know then tell me so that i won't have to go" Sakura walked beside her. Hinata kept walking, tears showing in her eyes but she kept them back

"It's not my place to tell you of this situation. When you see Lady Tsunade then you will know. And when you find out please try to stay calm" Hinata looked at her with soft eyes. Sakura just stared at her and kept walking

'_I am truely sorry Sakura for not telling you, as it is not my place to tell you'_ Hinata sadly thought walking with Sakura to the Hokage tower

Everyone was looking at Sakura from the moment she started walking in the streets with Hinata

Arriving at thr goor of the Hokage tower Hinata just waltzed in earning yelling coming from Tsunade

"Your supposed to knock on the door god dammit no one in this village listens any more what are you here fo-" Tunade saw Sakura "Hinata this was the meaning of barging in without knocking. Sakura you are back. Thank god. AND JUST WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE NOT COMING BACK ON TIME YOU WERE SPERCIFICALLY TOLD TO BE BACK AT A CERTAIN TIME!" Tsunade yelled from behind her desk.

"I missed you too Lady Tsunade. and I understand that i wasn't back on time and I apologize but I was busy" Sakura turned her head a little

"what was so interestingly busy that you didn't come back on time Sakura" Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"I...Was watching Hinata on her mission. Iwas at the gates when Hinata started started to go towards the woods, i thought about coming to tell you and come back and all but i wanted to see her fighting skills. Sooo... I followed her and watched. But some freak was also watching her and I attackd but it was just a shadow clone and disappeared. And i want to know what Hinata is talking about. She said that i had to come to you for it cause she said it wasn't her place to tell me" Sakura asked

Tsunade sighed in shame at how this would end

"Sakura. As much as it pains me to say this.... Kiba is.... um Kiba is gone. Sakura, he was chosen as well as Akamaru for this group. We have tried to track him down and no such luck. However we had him in our grasp and he chose them. All he said to us was that we were to tell you that he was very sorry" Tsunade sat down in her chair. She looked at Sakura intently

Sakura felt inhuman right now. Numbness took over her entire body. Tears poured down Sakura's face. She stared at nothing cause she saw nothing. Her stare turned dead

"Why didn't anyone come and find me. I would of did something. I WOULD OF MADE HIM STAY!" Sakura screamed more tears coming down her face.

"Sakura i understand that you are in pain but-" she was cut off

"Understand, Understand. How could you possibly understand how this could affect me. You could sent someone to find me but no you didn't." Sakura turned around and walked out of the door slamming it. Walking down the enormous amount of stairs she went some where she felt she needed to see someone.

'Knock, Knock' Sakura knocked on her door. That stupid putrid Derek answered the door

"Where is she and I swear if you lie to me I will snap your neck in half" sakura looked at him with pure disgust. He moved aside and she walked in. Not seeing her right off she walked into the liveng and saw her on the floor curled up into a ball. Slowly walking up to her she crouched down next to her and placed a hand on her back gently.

"NO! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Jay jerked away pushing the hand thinking that it was Derek. Slowly placing her hand back on her back she looked at her form

"Jay" Sakura said sweetly

_'That's Sakura's voice'_ Jay looked up and saw green orbs looking down to her. Uncoiling from her ball she hugged Sakura. after hugging Jay she released her and looked at her. She had a cut that was gushing out blood and a busted lip. Sakura sighed

" He hit you didn't he" Sakura's eyebrows furrowed making her even more pissed than she already was. What surprised her the most was what she said next"But he didn't go after the kids" Sakura's eyes went wide

"K-Kids. What kids Jay" Sakura stuttered

"My kids Sakura. You didn't know did you" Jay tried to stand. Sakura helped her up and walked with her to the extra bedroom they had. Sakura helping her walked over to the couch that was in there she sat down. Sakura looked around the room and saw two beds. Walking up to one ofthe cribs she looked down to one of the kids. It was girl. Before Sakura could say anything Jay spoke up

"Her name is Kyla Spirit Deness" Jay smiled at the name "It stands for her free spirit the she will have when she is older" Sakura nodded smiling down at the young child. the small girl looked up into Sakura's eyes. A smile spread across the child's face and she started to laugh. It was so sweet, it calmed Sakura down. Sakura leaned down a little and picked up the small child in her arms and just stared at her with a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Hi there Kyla, my name is Sakura" sakura kissed the top of Kyla's head before walking over to Jay and handing Kyla over to her "Jay if you don't mind I'm going to hold the other one" Sakura walked across the room again and went to the other crib, it held a two year as well " Are they twins Jay?" Sakura asked

"Yes they are and that one's name is Kyrie James Deness" Jay said holding Kyla close to her chest

Sakura also leaned down to look at the two year he was asleep. She could already tell that he was a protector and was going to be a fighter. She smiled lightly and walked back over to Jay and slowly took Kyla out of her arms and placed her back in her crib gently. going back to Jay she got down on her knees and brought chakra to her hands and started healing the cut that was on her cheek and the cut that was on her lip. After she was done she stood up and looked at Jay.

"Jay, I want you to stay in here no matter what you hear. Okay?" Sakura didn't wait tio hear Jay's answer. She closed the door and walked into the living room. Looking around, she spotted Derek leaning against the wall staring at her in lust. Hat and disgust was what was in her eyes.

"What are you making her stay in that room for I'm just going to go in there in get her there" He stood up and walked over to Sakura

"I put her in there so that she would not get in the way of what im about to do to you" Sakura looked at him. He just moved closer to her and she kicked him in the stomach and slapped in to the floor. She went over to his form on the floor and just simply said

"Listen you ungrateful peace of scum, and i swear on your life. That if I ever catch a bruise on her and those kids i **_can_** and_** will**_ dislocate something in your body so that every time you so even think about hurting them it pains you to no end" With that she went to the door and opened it

" Jay I'm leaving and I want you to call me if you have any problems or if you need a babysitter" Sakura shouted and left peacefully

* * *

**the next few weeks everyone went on back to greeting and saying hello to Sakura as if she hadn't even left**. **She was known all around the village and b y this time Tsunade gave her a mission with Hinata finally. (after about six years) They were sent on the mission to take outMizuko, a highi leveled vampire trying to breed vampires to kill humans. They did however, he had vampires helping him and they came after Sakura and hinata. So they took them to the woods far away from Konoha which would be three days away(remember that readers) But they have been gone from their village for a few weeks  
**

**Somewhere about 20 minutes away a huge mansion stood**

"TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled running into Sasuke's office

Sasuke turned around an hit Naruto on the head

"What Dobe?" Sasuke said

"I wanna see HInata, and I know that you wanna see Sakura" Naruto whined. Naruto hit a nerve with that one

"What makes you think that" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him

"Because your so gloomy and when ever i mention her name you get so interested in the subject" The blond yelled"Please I wanna go see Hinata-chan I miss her I havent see her sine 5 years ago" Naruto whined even more

"No. We will see them in one week Naruto calm down" Sasuke sighed. He wanted to see Sakura also, but would never admit it to Naruto

* * *

Back to Sakura and Hinata

Hinata lay on the ground unconious from blood loss and all the pain that was being inflicted on her, While Sakura was being held down on the ground about 5 feet away and had to watch Hinata being cut

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sakura yelled trying to move out of the grasp that three vamps had on her. The vampire hurting Hinata looked at Sakura and smirked

"Hmmm, i wonder what would happen if I did this..." he trailed off stabbing Hinata in stomach. Blood trickled down Hinata's stomach. Sakura went buserk. Her eyes started shifting between blue and green again. But the blue took over. Her chakra spiked to a very higher level than it was. the vampire that held her down back away from her.

* * *

Sasuke sensed the chakra spiking in the area. He looked out of the window then to Naruto. Naruto sensed it to

"I'll go check it out" Naruto said seriously

"Hn, just cause you leave doesnt mean go get her"

Naruto nodded and left.

Running through the trees Naruto stopped when a shuriken almost got him in the face. He looked forward and saw Hinata on the ground with blood on her. His eyes went wide and he couldn't move.

"I'm going to kill you" was what heard then he saw Sakura killing the vampire. After killing the vampire that stabbed Hinata she turned around and went to Hinata. Sakura crouched down and started to pick Hinata up bridal style. That's when Naruto walked towards the two. Sakura looked up at him with her blue eyes and they started turning back to green and her chakra calmed down.

"So your the reason for the chakra spiking i presume. I can see that your three days away from your village, and that you won't come willing with me due to what happen to you both 5 years ago but your injured and need medical help. Come with me please" Naruto whispered the last part an turned around and started walking back to the mansion. Sakura looked at his back, but if this wasn't for Hinata she would kick his ass and take her to the village. Naruto turned to look at her

"If we were to walk the she would bleed more I would rather run, the quicker she is healed the better. And I might consider you an enemy" They both started running and in no time they were at the mansion. Naruto opened the door and took her to a certain part of the mansion. Walking into a room that was just pure whit he told her to put Hinata on one of he beds. Sakura sat on the opposite side of Naruot and he called some person in and they explained to Sakura that they were going to heal Hinata and they watched Naruto walk out of the room then she put her attention on Hinata again. Naruto walked up some stairs and went to find Sasuke. Walking into Sasuke's office room he went in and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Sasuke looked at him.

"Did you take care of the chakra problem" Sasuke asked

"Not exactly. Teme listen. The chakra problem is who you think it is"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes

"what are you talking about dobe"

"The chakra increase or spiking whatever it came from someone you wouldn't expect" Naruto scratched the back of his neck

"Who exactly is it then" Sasuke was getting irritated

"I think i have to show you instead of tell" Naruto got up and walked to the door with Sasuke right behind him. Walking back down the stairs the way he cam he came to the door way that they were in. A man came out

"Naruto-sama, We had to heal the other girl as well. It appears that she had injured her arm and we are healing right now, but we have finished healing the most damaged one. She is resting right now"

"Good" Naruto said the man bowed and let Sasuke and Naruto enter the room. Naruto went straight for the stool beside the bed that Hinata was on

Sasuke looked at what Naruto was doing. And there she was Hinata after he told him not to go looking for her.

"Dobe I told you not to go looking for her" Sasuke hissed in anger

Naruto didn't take his attention off of Hinata.

"I didn't go looking for her Teme. I found her and Sakura. Hinata was bleeding and Hinata was unconscious so I asked Sakura to come here to get healed. and she came for her friend" Naruto just said

_'So if she is her that means that Sakura is here as well_' Sasuke smirked. He looked around the rest of the room and spotted her. She had her head down layin it down on her left arm while her right was being healed. He examined what he could see so far. Her hair had gotten extremely longer since the last time he had seen her, it was now down to her lower back now. she had grown into that big forehead that she had. He looked at the rest of her and geussed that she had gotten taller. He had no idea. the guy right beside had finished healing her arm and he bowed to her. She said thank you and he bowed to Sasuke before he left the room. Sakura stood upand started walkinjg towards Hinata when she saw Sasuke smirking at her.

_' Oh god' _Sakura thought

* * *

**welp there it is sorry fo the long wait i have been busy and this is on of the longest chapters i have ever wrote**

**the next on eshould be out on saturay night around 9:00**

**preview for next chapter: things changing**

**hinata wakes up about two days later and sees Naruto and chooses to stay with him which makes Sakura have to stay with her. and Sakura gets to meet Suigetsu and **

**WildFlamez01**

**Please review  
**


	7. Ch7 Things Changing

**and again i am back peoples. Ch6 is better than better it is awesome Sakura has to stay with Hinata becuz she chooses to stay with Naruto**

**but people i warn u in personal opinion its boring Sakura meets Ino and tenten and them ino is a mind reader and tenten is boring but her power is ummm...... idk i dont want her to have a power matter of fact i dont like tenten she is such a bore sorry for you tenten liker she is just mmm....i guess her power will be her hair changes color depending on her mood. Top half of the story is when she is meeting Suigetsu and Juugo and karin and there is some hateful things thrown around. but anyway there is a time skip in the story cuz i didnt feel like introducing everyone cuz it would have got boring quickly and no one would read  
**

**Ino and Shikamaru**

**Tenten and Neji**

**Naruto and Hinata(not to mention that Hinata is Neji's cousin)**

**Sasuke and Sakura  
**

**Wildflamez01**

**

* * *

**

_' Oh god' _Sakura thought

* * *

_**'What is he smirking at'**_ Sakura's inner asked

_' I have no idea but its Kind of getting annoying to see it'_ Sakura said

While Sakura space out Sasuke walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder

**_'Cha awwww he put his hands around our waist how sweet'_** Sakura's inner said in a baby voice

Sakura was coming out of her trance when she finally noticed he had his arms around her. She looked out of the corner of her eye. He started kissing up her neck line

"May I help you with something if not you better have a good reason for touching me" She pushed him off. She looked in his eyes.

He raised an eyebrow at her an got a full view of her. First looking at her eyes. Her eyes some kind of open book for him, like a sea in her eys that he could get lost in. Next he looked at her lips. Full lips that he imagined kissing them over and over again. He looked down her body next checking out her chest and the flatness of her stomach. She felt like she was being undressed with his eyes.

"Would you stop checking me out, I feel like I'm being undressed with your eyes" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest blocking his view. He frowned he wasn't checking her out he was just... analyzing everything about her. He smirked

"Tsk, tsk your in home and I'll do as I please." He walked up to her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the hall and slammed her up against the wall. Having both wrists above her head he looked directly at her. Going to her ear he started whispering

"You know Sakura-chan, i could of ravished you as soon as my eyes laid on you, but i am a man of control." He pressed his body up against hers. she looked at him from the corner of her eye

"And I'm a girl calm cool and collected but your starting to piss me off" She smirked. He started kissing his way around to the front of her neck and started sucking on it and nipping. Kissing up her neck a kissed along her jawline, to her cheek and then to her lips. His hands firm on her wrists above her head he kissed her harder trying to get a response out of her. Biting at her bottom lip asking for entrance

'_Man of control he says, I'll show what control you have'_ Sakura closed her eyes and kissed back. It surprised Sasuke, but he started biting at her bottom lip begging for entrance. She obliged, He tongue shot in tasting her sweet cavern. Going through her mouth he went to her tongue and started dancing along with hers.

_'I knew she wouldn't be able to resist me its too hard but its too easy for me to get a response from her'_ He thought

She wanted him to think that. Moving her leg slightly she rubbed against his lower region. At this he groaned in pleasure and became hard. He pressed his hips onto hers and as she suspected her plan worked. He lost control. she broke away from the kiss and smirked and looked at him.

"Yeah the word control obviously has no affect on you " She sighed. His hands were looser and she pushed him away and went back into the room with Hinata and Naruto. Sasuke looked at the doorway and stood there for a minute figuring out what just happened.

_'She is such a teaser that's why she allowed me to kiss her so easily'_ Sasuke thought walking into the room sitting into a chair behind Sakura boring holes into the back of her head.

(sorry i have to say this. Everyone clap for sasuke he figured out why she let him kiss her so easily)

"Sakura she should be awake in about three hours. That should be long enough for you to get acquainted with the rest of the people here, but stay away from Karin. She's rather slutty" Naruto looked at me with a smirk on his lips. Sakura nodded and got up and slowly made her way out of the room.

"What did you do to her Teme" Naruto looked at him

"Hn" He got up and went after her. Going down the hall she walked into a room with a plasma tv and a person sitting on the couch that was in the room also. He must've smelt her cause he turned around and looked at her.

"Sup, I guess your one of the humans that Sasuke and Naruto were after" the guy stood up pausing his game and walked around over to her

" Y-Yeah i guess you could say that" Sakura smiled small

"Suigetsu" He held out his hand. She shook his hand."Sakura" She examined him he had sharp teeth and silver hair but other than that he looked normal to her. She put her hand back down to her side.

"Such a girly name I'll call you pinky" He shrugged and sat back down on the couch. He continued playing his game, She hopped over the couch and sat next to him and watched him play til he asked her to play with him. She grabbed the other controller and started playing. they were playing dead or alive3 and she was kickin some ass on that game. Someone came in the room 20 minutes later and sat down on the other couch that was right beside the other one. He had orange spiky hair and he looked calm. Sakura glanced at him. he was watching the game.

"Would you like to play" Sakura asked softly. He looked at her and shrugged. She threw the controller to him. After about two more hours of switching the controller around Suigetsu said that he was getting hungry. So they went into the kitchen and he started raiding the refrigerator. They always had food cause someone always had to go and get and it was usually either sasuke and naruto getting it or Juugo and Suigetsu but either way they always had too much food.

"What would you like" Suigetsu asked opening the fridge letting her see all the food. Her eyes went wide.

"Actually what would you like i know how to cook, I could cook you something anything really" Sakura offered pulling things out

"A giant omelet with bacon" Suigetsu said nodding his head

"And you" she turned towards Juugo

"I'll have the same thing" Juugo sat in a chair while Suigetsu sat on a different counter. Pulling out different pieces of food she had about 14 eggs together and started mixing them together and watching them cook. After she flipped the egg on its side she put about ten pieces of bacon in the pan and watched them cook. She took out the omelet and placed it on the plate Suigetsu already has his. turning around she put 10 more pieces of bacon in the pan and took them out ten minutes later and put it on his plate. Once she was done fixing their food she made scrambled eggs more than enough for her so she left them there. There was more than half a pan of eggs left. she wasn't that hungry she just had to fill her stomach so that she wouldn't be hungry later. They went back into the room they were in. She guessed that it was just an entertainment room.

They sat back down. In comes a red head she looked pissed

"SUIGETSU YOU DUMBASS PATHETIC FISH HEAD" The girl screeched some spit drops going in Sakura's eggs. She looked at her eggs and scrunched her nose up in disgust

"That's fucking disgusting" Sakura mumbled and the girl must of heard cause she looked down at Sakura

"Excuse me?" Karin put her hands on her hips

"You def? There's no need for your nasty spitting mouth to be yelling, and as if you didn't notice spitting isn't polite especially when you spit in someone's fucking food" Sakura stood up a an inch taller than Karin

"And who are you to tell me what is polite you don't even know me. But to be polite i will tell you I'm Karin-" she was cut off by Sakura

"Oh god your Karin Oh now I really feel sorry for Sasuke now" Sakura shook her head

"Why would you? Sasuke is lucky he has me around. He knows he can't resist me. That's why he keeps me around" Karin smiled proudly. Suigetsu and Juugo were watching the two with wide eyes. The next thing the four noticed was Sasuke walking into the room with an irritated look on his face. He looked directly at Sakura, she looked somewhere else

"Sasuke-kun!!!!" Karin screeched running up to his arm and clinging on to his arm. "Hi Sasuke-kun" Karin purred tryin to be sexy. Sakura shuddered. She was watching them with wide eyes and a grin from ear to ear trying to hold in her laughter. Sasuke saw the grin and narrowed his eyes at her. She grinned even bigger

"Sasuke-kun that thing over there with pink hair is being a pest" Karin whined

Sasuke didn't look at Karin he turned his head the other way and frowned. Sakura burst out laughing. Karin looked at her and scowled, she shut her mouth and glared at Karin

"Sasuke-kun do something about her" she whined even more. In Sakura's opinion she annoying as hell already

"Karin get off of" Sasuke got interrupted

"Dear Kami would you shut that shit up. I don't even know you and your annoying as fucking hell. I can't even imagine how these three put up with it let alone Sasuke. If I were him I would slap the shit out of you. And probably tell you to shut the hell up. Now I truely feel sorry for him." Sakura shrugged "But I geuss it can't be helped" They all looked at her"What? Yall weren't gonna say nothing so I did" Juugo ans Suigetsu started laughing. Laughing so hard they started holding their stomachs

**' _Damn outter were mean'_** Sakura's inner raised her fist mentally

Sakura smirked. Sasuke didn't even say anything.

"If you will excuse me I have the rest of the mansion to explore" Sakura turned around and started walking towards the door. She knew Sasuke was staring staring at er back but she jst kept walking. Walking down the hall without looking she bumped into someone and she fell. looking up she saw a blonde

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" The girl held her hand out. Sakura gladly took it and stood up

"Its fine. Where am I" Sakura asked scratching the back of her head

"Oh you must be Sakura. My name is Ino Yamanaka. Don't worry I'm not a stalker, I know about you from Sasuke-san. I'm a mind reader so i knew about you the first night he came back here smelling like you. He told me we would probably become best friends, and judging by the way you like to dress I say we would....be best friends so yeah" Ino smiled

_**'She talks to much'**_Her inner griped

"I guess we could be best friends" Sakura smiled

"Well since your my new bff lets go meet the rest of my friends and my mate" Sakura knew this was gonna be a long day

**TIME SKIP I DONT WANNA PUT EVERYONE IN THIS IT WOULD BE BORING AND GAY SO IMMA SKIP ON LATER IN THE STORY. HINATA HAD WAKEN UP AND NARUTO GLADLY INTRODUCED HER TO EVERYONE. THEN THOSE TWO CAUGHT UP WITH SAKURA. NARUTO OFFERED THEM BOTH RAMEN SAKURA SAID YES ANYTHING TO GET AWAY FROM THE TALKING. MEAN WHILE SASUKE IS LOOKING FOR SAKURA ELSE WHERE BUT CAN'T SEEM TO FIND HER WONDER WHY. (DUMBASS). SO HERE WE ARE I HAVE CAUGHT YOU UP. oh i didnt put that part cuz then i would have to put tenten in it and her boring ways and her talkitiveness**

"Naruto.?" Hinata shly asked

"MMMM" NAruto slurpedmore ramen into his mouth

" um.. I - I was wondering if um me, Sakura were able to go home and .... get some clothes and our things needed. But with you of course" Hinata twiddled her thumbs

"Why" Naruto asked stupidly

"Naruto I known you since i was little correct" Sakura intervined. Naruto nodded "YOur stupid as to why she would ask this, she's asking because she choosing on free will to stay here with you." Sakura looked him straight in the eye

"Oh, well that's great Hinata-chan that would save me all the trouble of having to find you if you left. But waht about you Sakura" Naruto looked at her. She sighed

"As much as I don't want to I will. But not for his reasons to be his mate. I will stay because of Hinata. If she chooses to stay then I will not object to her decision and therefore I will be by her side. And if I'm to fall in love with a prick them so be it. So I will stay on free will. " Sakurasmiled genuinely

Naruto Hugged Hinata and Sakura. Naruto continued his ramen raid. He had 15 bowls of ramen, Sakura had 4, hinata had 2. Naruto ran out of ramen.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!! MY RAMEN ITS ALL GONNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEE!" He was crying anime tears

Sakura slapped the back of his head

"Can we go get some clothes and our stuff now" Sakura sighed

Naruto paused then nodded. He told them to follow him, they did and they went to where Suigetsu was.

"Suigetsu, If the teme looks for us or asks about where we are tell him exactly this" Naruto slowly spoke like Suigetsu was a retard. Suigetsu was listening

"Tell him that i jacked Sakura and Hinata and were going to their village. But if he don't throw his 'sissy temper tantrums' he might actually be able to catch up with us" Naruto grinned evilly at his smart comment

"Kay" Suigetsu was to caught up in his game but he was gonna tell Sasuke. They followed Naruto out of the mansion. it was night time outside and the stars were shining bright. Sakura remembered that Hinata had had blood on her shirt so she looked at Hinata. And sure enough the blood was still there.

"Hinata here" Sakura took off her top shirt and handed it to Hinata. Hinata took it and took hers off. Sakura stood in front of Hinata and when Hinata had the shirt on she moved.

Sakura had on one of her favorite tank tops. Midnight blue, it was kinda tight but kinda not, but it showed off her pale arms and some of her shoulder blades. Hinata' new shirt was the same way except it was a t-shirt and it was regular blue. After that they took off they figured if they hurried they could get back before dawn. Hinata and Naruto wanted to be in the trees and Sakura wanted to be on the ground and run so she did.

* * *

**AT THE MANSION DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN**

Sasuke walked into the room where Suigetsu was

"Have you seen the dobe or Sakura" Sasuke sighed he looked every where for her

"Yeah"

"Where is she"

"With Naruto and Hinata"

"And where are they"

"Oh yeah Naruto told me to tell you if you were looking for him Sakura thathe jacked her and went to their village and he said that if you throw one of your sissy temper tantrums that you could probably catch up to them" Suigetsu looked at Sasuke. His eyes were red. He turnedaround and practically stomped out of the mansion and ran inhumanly fast towards Konoha

* * *

Naruto sensed Sasuke' chakra. He looked down at Sakura from the trees

"He's Coming" He shouted towards Sakura

"I know" She siad and he heard her

They continued on running on running .Sasuke could see Sakura so he sped up and he ended up beside her. She noticed him and looked at him he looked pissed. She raised and eyebrow but other wise kept it to herself. Making it to the gates of Konoha Sakura and Hinata did the smart thing and went over the gates The two boys followed after and Sakura split up Sakura going to her house and Hinata going to hers. Naruto followed Hinata and Sasuke followed Sakura.

Arriving at Sakura's door she unlocked it and went straight in not caring if he was in or not. He was and he closed and locked her door. Sakura went into her room and just collapsed onto her bed and faced the door. She knew he would follow her she wanted him to. A few seconds later he was looking at her from her doorway she motioned for him to come here. He walked to the edge of he bed she pulled him down on to the mattress. She was on top of him looking in his eyes. Her hair fell around them being as long as it was. He was surprised she pulled him down and was on top of him. Her hands were on either side of his head.

"I'm sorry about earlier" Sakura smiled her eyes not leaving his

"Hn. Which part?" He put his hands on her hips

"The part when you kissed me"

"And"

"I wanted to see how much control you had" She smiled again

"Well you got your answer" He frowned

"And... I wanted to make it up to you" She trailed off

"And how do you plan on doing that" He smirked thinking of ideas

"Doing this"

She dipped her head down and pressed her lips to his softly. This surprised him even more. He kissed her back deepening the kiss. Putting one of his hands behind her neck he deepened the kiss even more. Moving her knees down she was now laying on him. Mouths moving with each others she traced his bottom lip asking for entrance. He parted his lips slightly and allowed her entrance. Slowly her tongue went in his mouth for his tongue. She started battling him for dominance. Somehow her arms started to go under his head, not able to get her arms completely around his neck he had to move his head up for a second so she could put her arms around his neck. Finally she broke their heated kiss. She put her forehead to his. Her breaths were fanning his lips.

"Is that good" She breathed

"I'm surprised at why you would want my forgiveness" He smirked

"Because...If you chose me to be your mate then i would want your forgiveness" she smiled small. Sasuke opened his eyes

"Ahh.... Your willing to be my mate now" Sasuke smiled a very small smile

"Yes ... i will. Hinata had chosen to stay with Naruto so why not? I would be happy to" She kissed his lips and pulled away.

"Soooo....." Sakura played with a few strands of his hair

"Hn" Sasuke sighed

Sakura grinned evilly. Sakura removed her hands from behind his head softly and switched theirs places. His full weight was her but she didn't mind at grabbed his hands and intertwined them with hers. He had his forehead in the nape of her neck

"Sakura.... are you going to sleep" Sasuk asked curiously

"Mhmmm" Sakura lazily said closing her eyes

"Hn" Sasuke closed his eyes to. Sakura fell asleep first. Sasuke knew he couldn't sleep because he was a vampire but he felt sleepy. Never has he been sleepy in his entire vampire life but something about Sakura made him want to sleep. He stopped thinking about it because had cosumed him.

* * *

**OMG awesome she actually kissed him. im good. this actually took me along to write so it didn'yt out when it was supposed to so here it is and guess wat is out on Christmas day i have great timing if i do say so myself  
**

**preview for next chapter: Sakura tells her life story to naruto because Karin had pissed her off at dinner saying stuff about her parents that are dead and she took offense to it really bad**

**WildFlamez01**

**Review and ill have the next chapter out soon as possible  
**


	8. Ch8 The beginnig of sickness

**and again i am back peoples. Ch7 is better than better it is awesome Sakura has to stay with Hinata becuz she chooses to stay with Naruto**

**but people i warn u in personal opinion its ...... rated M and some karin hitting and is kind of disturbing to some viewers and readers. like i said she tells her life story to naruto, but naruto being the big mouth tells Sasuke. But Sasuke being the dumbass doesnt do anything and just passes it along as nothing. He goes on a mission and Sakura gets sick as hell and Sasuke comes back from his mission and sees her condition. He tries to help but she yelled at him and he gave her a headache  
**

**Ino and Shikamaru**

**Tenten and Neji**

**Naruto and Hinata(not to mention that Hinata is Neji's cousin)**

**Sasuke and Sakura  
**

**Wildflamez01

* * *

**

_Sleep consumed him._.

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. It was still dark outside. She turned her head and looked at her clock, it read 3:42 am. Sakura sighed. She has been waking up around this time every night lately. She knew what that meant, that very day was approaching. Looking down she saw Sasuke, he looked peaceful when he was asleep. A small smile made its way to her lips, she sat there for about five more seconds and then started moving a little. Undoing her hands from his, she realized how they were laying and blushed slightly. His head was on her chest and her legs were tangled with his. Moving again she slowly slipped from under making sure she didn't wake him. Fully standing feet fully planted on the floor she looked st Sasuke again. His head was facing her. Turning around she did some hands seals and a shadow clone appeared.

"Um...Make sure he um.. doesn't go anywhere. I will be seeing my parents and i will have to see Jay i have to tell her that i won't be able to see her on a regular basis anymore. He is not to leave the house. And for peat sake do not go all over him no matter how tempting he is. And your to tell him that you are a shadow clone." Sakura talking instructively

"Hai" The shadow clone nodded and went to sit on the couch that was in Sakura's room.

Sakura went over to her window and opened it. She turned back around and went for her dresser. Pulling out black top she pulled her other one off and slipped that one on.. Pulling off her shorts and put on a pair of black basketball shorts also putting on some black nikes. (people i know your not expecting this but there sort of in the new era and sort of not soooo). Sakura went to the window and jumped out. Jumping on the roof tops going towards the cemetery she thought about last night, how she was on top of him. Jumping onto the cemetery ground she looked around for specific tomb stones. Going through every row of tomb stones she finally found the one she was looking for.

Satoru Haruno

Hakuri Haruno

Crouching down she traced each letter with her index finger. Her parents tomb stones. Holding back tears she softly smiled

"YOU know mom and dad, you always told me to take life easy and don't let any one take control and freedom of it. But what if I found something that i walked into that my take my freedom as I am that would make no difference would it? Choosing him over my village is truly a site isn't it? But I would never do such a thing, I love my village and I will do anything to protect it and I will stick with my word. Okay?" Sakura smiled even wider and touched the tops of both of the tombstones at the same time. She closed her eyes for a second and stood up.

Taking one last look at the stones she took off towards Jay's house. She knew Jay was asleep and that is what she was hoping for. Making her way on the top of her house she slowly walked to the edge of Jay's house. She jumped off, being quick she put out her hands and caught the window sill for the upstairs room. She pushed it open from the outside and climbed ingoing over the couch that was beside the window. She heard crying and looked over at one of the cribs. It was Kyrie crying softly. Walking over to his crib she looked down at him before picking him up out of his blankets. She cradled him in her arms watching the little kids reactions towards he.

"You sure are quiet now Kyrie. You'll be okay now but calm down okay. No need to cry in the middle of the night like that." Sakura watched as his eyes were falling shut until he fell completely back to sleep. Slowly putting him back in his crib she smiled small but then turned around and left the dark room. Walking down the dark hallway she almost tripped over the table that just happened to be in the way. Looking for Jay's room she finally came up to a doorway that had a king sized bed in it. It held two people in it. Sakura sighed. No matter how much he puit bruises on her she would still take it all because she loved him.

Making her way around the bed Sakura went to Jay's side of the bed. She shook her ever so slightly. Jay stirred and opened her eyes. She almost yelled if Sakura didn't cover her mouth.

"God. Please do not scream. Just listen to me. I'm leaving the village because of Hinata and I have to stay with some cocky bastard and do not worry Jay. I will tel Tsunade in my own way but i don't have time for talking. And I'm sorry I won't be around to heal you anytime that he puts on you and please make sure that the twins will be alright. However i will be checking on you from time to time. I have to go." Sakura hugged Jay. Jay hugged back Quickly and laid back down

"Stay safe Sakura Haruno. And I mean it" Sakura has never seen Jay so serious before but dismissed it and quietly left the same way she came. When she went to the roof tops the sun was starting to come up. Sakura had one more place to go. The Hokage tower.

* * *

WITH THE UCHIHA

He felt the comfort of her bed under him and started to stir. Slowly opening his onyx eyes he didn't see Sakura under him didn't even see her in the bed. Sitting up, he looked around the room spotting her packing some clothes. He smirked. Did she really think that all her clothes were going to fit in a string bag and a doufle bag.

The clone obviously knew he would look over to her

"Sakura isn't here" The clone said while sitting on the floor. Sasuke smirk turned into a frown. He knew she would do this. That is exactly why he tried to keep her in the mansion instead of letting her go with Naruto.

"Hn. Where is exactly is she and why isn't she here" Sasuke sat up even more

"I was told not to tell you but what do i care. She said that she was going to go see her parents then to go see a friend of hers. Probably to say her goodbyes to them I guess but more then likely tell her friend that she is leaving with a cocky bastard." the clone stood up stretching and sighing

"Hn." Sasuke stood up going for the window he was going to go after Sakura. The clone noticed this.

"I wouldn't if I were you. Its morning and if Sakura were to sense you out of her house she would flip out. Sakura is usually not a morning person." Sasuke didn't listen he jumped out of the window. the clone sighed and disappeared it did its job.

* * *

WITH SAKURA

Making her way through the village trying not to be seen by anyone that would recognize her. She was very cautious on how she took every turn around a corner. She saw something fly over her head. A frown appeared on her face she was pissed now. Jumping on a roof top she quickly had to make her way to the hokage tower or Sasuke would drag her kicking and screaming to his mansion. She jumped to the top window of the tower. Holding onto the window sill she peeked her head over to see if Lady Tsunade was in there and to her relief she wasn't. Going in she placed a note fully open on her desk. It read

**Teacher,**

**Heh, We never thought we would do this but I guess its what's best for the village to keep it safe**

**Sakura and hinata**

Sakura went back outside the window and straight towards Sasuke and Tackled him Down to the ground. She was on top of him again. She was pissed and was staring at him well more like glaring

"What the hell do you think your doing going around my village like some intruder. Oh my mistake you are an intruder" Sakura was pissed beyond compare

"Hn. Do you not understand that you are now mine and your an intruder as well now" He tried to switch their places but Sakura pinned his arms to the ground

"Listen here Uchiha. This village, is one of the things most important to me and I will not be an intruder in my own home do you understand me! I only choose to come and be your mate because i see myself having a future with you. But if... if you dare threatan my village i will take you down." Sakura got up off of him. She started goiing on the roof tops towards to her house. She was late. Naruto and Hinata had already left and were at the mansion. Sakura chose to stay and sleep at her house one last night. She waisted no time she grabbed her things and started going towards the gates of Konoha. Looking over shoulder she took in Konoha one more time and took off towards the mansion where she would have to live her for now on. She didn't even wait for Sasuke she just left not caring if he knew she left or not.

It started to rain hard pelting Sakura soaking her. She didn't have on any jacket so of course she got soaked very quickly. Sasuke showed up behind her she didn't even slowed down if anything she ran faster even faster.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"Is someone trying to get away from me" Sasuke smirked. Sakura turned her head and looked at him

"Believe me when I say I could get away from you if I wanted" Sakura breathed out

Finally arriving at the mansion Sakura walked in, but Sasuke walked in front of her cutting her off. She glared at the back of his head hoping to burn holes.

"Follow me and I'll show you to our room" Sasuke continued to walk and Sakura continued to glare

Going a a few stairs they came to a door and stopped. He opened the door and walked in Sakura was still staring but followed him in the room. It had a couch, a plasma screen tv and a queen sized bed.

"The shower is over there. You..should get out of those" Sasuke looked down her body. She looked at him

"Why? I think I like my clothes this way." Sakura was teasing him

Sasuke slammed her against the door making it close. He went to her ear

"Your turning me on Sakura" He whispered huskily in her ear

"Is that a bad thing _Sasuke_" She moved her head and licked his cheek. He pressed his body to hers, and she felt something poke her thigh. She nodded no, putting her arms around his neck loosely she changed their positions. Sighing she back away and headed for the baathroom until Sasuke grabbed her wrist. She turned and looked at him confusedly.

"Where do think your going" he asked obviously irritated

"To take my shower, you said I should"

"What about this?" he pointed towards his bulging area. Sakura looked at it then back to his face.

"What about it. Its not my problem. Handle it yourself" Sakura shrugged away from his grasp and waltzed into the bathroom and closed the door making sure he heard her lock the door. Sasuke sighed in frustration. that was the second time she has did that to him.

_'God she's such a teaser' _Sasuke sighed again. He ran a hand through his hair and went for the bed. Grabbing the remote he turned on the TV. Turning the channel to a random channel he just blankly stared with his hands behind his head. 20 minutes later he heard the water stop. He listened closely. Being a vampire came in handy at times. He heard her sighed and heard the lock come undone. He looked oveer to the door, Sakura's head popped out.

"Um....Sasuke" She was blushing

"Hn" the blush didn't go unnoticed by him. He smirked

"Can you um..." Her blush was getting deeper

Sasuke was getting amused. He was confused but getting very interested. Getting up from his position he went over to her and stoode beside the door. He crossed his arms and leaned on the wall.

"Yes Sa-Ku-Ra chan." Sasuke broke the syllable of her name

"Can you.... give me my uh clothes please." She was blushing madly now. sasuke grinned

"Nope" Sasuke said bluntly

"Please" Sakura was pleading

"No"

"Please please please" Sakura put on her puppy eyes. Sasuke just looked at her

"No. Get them yourself"

"Fine I will." Sakura put the towel tighter around her chest and body. Sighing she opened the door slowly, walking out she walked slowly. Turning her head she was looking around she couldn't seem to see it. She turned towards Sasuke, he was looking straight at her. He was checking her out. Looking at her exposed skin he finally noticed the band that was on her arm with the small flames above it. Going up to her he grabbed her arm to take a closer look. Her towel faltered a little bit going down an inch or two. He tried to take it off her arm but failed when her hand shot out so fast to grab his wrist he looked up. It slipped down half way.

"Don't" Her eyebrows were together

"Hn" He still had a hold on her arm.

Looking down he saw the unimaginable.

"Nice chest" Sasuke smirked. Sakura was confused so she looked down also. Her eyes widen. The towel fell down to her waist showing her chest to him.

_**'Hide our boobs. HE MUST NOT SEEEEEEEEEE! Wait no, flaunt around tell him he can't have them'**_ Sakura's inner screamed

For once her inner had a great idea. Pulling her arm out of his grasp she put her hands on her hips

"Yeah, they are nice. Too bad you'll never be able to touch them." Sakura raised her head in confidence. She must of forgot that he was a vampire, Nahh she didn't forget. She just wanted to tease and piss him off right now.

"Wanna bet" Sasuke took a step forward. Reaching a hand out he put it on one of her globes. Sasuke smirked, Sakura squinted her eyes at him. Taking one of her hands off her hip she pulled her hand back and pushed it forward flicking him in the forehead. He stepped back a step

"What the hell" Sasuke touched his forehead. She crossed her arms over her chest blocking his view.

"I told you not to touch me" Finally seeing her clothes she went for them. Taking out a white shirt and black and blue basketball shorts and a black bra and black panties she walked back into the bathroom. Taking about fiive minutes to put her clothes she came back out.

Looking around she didn't see Sasuke, he must of left. Walking over to the bed she grabbed the remote and turned the channel to cartoons more like cartoon network. Only twenty minutes of this and she was bored as hell. Getting up she went towards the door and was expecting to leave when something enveloped her by the waist and pulled her to the bed. He was on top of her. Knees on both sides of her

"Your not to leave the room understand. and I will be back shortly. I am going on a mission and probably won't be til a few days." He kissed her neck lightly and released her and went for the door when Sakura started to talk

"What? Why?" Sakura didn't want to sit in here

"Because I told you that you were to stay i here so you will." With that Sasuke left but not before locking the outside of the door. Sakura sighed.

'_Dumb chicken ass haired bastard. Who locks a person in a room' _Sakura thought

_**' Well obviously he does'**_ Sakura's inner smirked

_'Shut up you. Your no help at all'_

_**'You know I am' **_

_'No your not. He touched me and then next time he will probably want to screw me senseless'_

_**'Well its going to happen one day or another'**_ Sakura's inner crossed her arms

Sakura tried not to listen to her annoying inner. She had been in here for about an hour already and was getting mad. Hearing noises at the door she stood up. The door opened alll the way and in walks Naruto

"Hey Sakura-chan" The blonde shouted with his wide smile

"Hi"

"We saw the teme and we figured you were in here."

"Mmm"

"Anyway we were going to get some ramen want to come with us. I mean you have no choice other than being in here" Naruto beamed his smile. Sakura sighed

"Thank you. Lets go" Sakura smiled

Naruto lead the way down to the kitchen.

"So what would you like Sakura, Hinata" Naruto pulled random ramen out of all the cabinets

Hinata and Sakura were wide eyed. He had so much ramen

"Surprise me" Sakura said. Naruto picked up three random ramen and starts to pour hot water in them

"Hinata?" Naruto looked at her weird

"Chicken please" She was blushing

Naruto was going all around the kitchen fixing ramen. Finally he sat down and handed Sakura and Hinata there ramen. Sakura just stared at it and slowly ate it while Hinata and Naruto talked. Sakura was noticing how Hinata fidgeted in her seat Sakura mentally sighed. Sakura finished her ramen and sighed

"Sakura have you seen the entire mansion yet" Sakura nodded

"Oh well maybe another time then" Sakura started to feel weird. She started to feel dizzy. She looked at hinata and was seeing two

Hinata looked at Sakura. she noticed that Sakura was looking kinda of green

"Sakura. Sakura whats_ wrong Sakura_" The voices were faint whispers to her but Hinata was talking regular. That was all Sakura heard before she blacked out and and collapsed almost falling out of her seat but Hinata caught her.

* * *

**and end. well that was supposed to come out on new years but i gues it didnt happen that way. people im soory but sometimes it is important to read these on mine because it could help you alot. **

**Sorry people sakura does still get into a fight and tells naruto but not in this one. Sakura still gets sick **

**Preview: Day one**

**Sakura goes through her first day sick and Sasuke is on a mission and finds out and comes back and lets just say Sakura says some kinky stuff and does some kinky actions **

**WilfFlamez01**

**Review  
**


	9. Ch9 The Kinkiness os sickness

**and again i am back peoples. Ch8 is better than better it is awesome Sakura is sick and is kinky  
**

**but people i warn u in personal opinion its ...... rated M and some karin hitting and is kind of disturbing to some viewers and readers. like i said she slaps karin cause she was yelling and it gave Sakura a headache. Remember that Sakura is sick**

**Readers i just have one thing to say and this is because of a review. But this doesn't include the readers that love the story and think that their gonna end of fucking each other senseless well .... that might happen in a few chapters, but if you think im such a horrible writer then dont read the damn story  
**

**So in my opinion I would put half of this story to or dedicate idk to C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only.** **Cuz ****of the funny reviews I get from her and their awesome. She says their gonna end up sex freaks idk they might, might not. .. Okay so half of the story goes to you cuz its some of the kinkiest and perverted things that could be in the chapter. So yes i put the kinkiness in cuz of you I hope you like it**  


**Ino and Shikamaru**

**Tenten and Neji**

**Naruto and Hinata(not to mention that Hinata is Neji's cousin)**

**Sasuke and Sakura  
**

**Wildflamez01**

**I don't own naruto  
**

**

* * *

**

_Hinata caught her before she fell to the floor_

_

* * *

_"Naruto. Naruto something is wrong with her" Hinata felt her forehead "And she is burning up we need to put her in bed" Hinata looked up at him worried. He nodded

He picked up bride style and started carrying her up to her room. Hinata opened the door and went in before Naruto

Slowly he laid her on the bed gently and backed away.

"Naruto-kun should we tell Sasuke-san"

"Uh yeah i think we should. He's on a mission though, and... probably a few miles away" Naruto sighed

"Naruto would you" Hinata asked nicely

He nodded and kissed her on the cheek and left quietly and took of to find Sasuke

Rounding the corner he knocked on Sasuke's office door

Walking in He looked at Sasuke. sasuke looked up from the paperson his desk

"Sasuke we have a problem" Naruto sounded concernded

"Hn. So"

"You can't go on your mission"

"I can. I am. I will." Sasuke looked down at his papers

"No you can't" Naruto got louder.

"And why not" Sasuke looked back down at his papers

"Because something is wrong with..." He trailed off

"Something is wrong. Whats wrong with what"

"Something is wrong with Sakura-chan". Sasuke looked up to Naruto

"What happened where is she" Sasuke was now standing

"She's sick so you will not go." Naruto said. Sasuke knew Naruto was playing around. Naruto was walking back out the door. Sasuke decided to follow him to Sakura.

Ending up at a open door Sasuke walked in first. He saw Hinata covering Sakura up.

"Leave us" Sasuke demanded

Hinata looked up and complied and walked out with Naruto

Closing the door he looked at the bed. No one was in it. He narrowed his eyes. Walking up to the bed he cocked his head to the side.

Little did he know Sakura was behind him. She pushed him. Turning over on the bed he looked up. Sakura climbed on him and straddled his waist. She sat up with her arms crossed and just stared at him

"Bastard" She furrowed her eyebrows still staring down at him. He put his hands around her hips

"Aww why" He smirked

"No. Your going to guess until you get it right. Or else"

"Or else what"

She unfolded her arms and put them on each side of his head trapping him. She raised an eye brow

"Oh your going to kiss me to death" He smirked even more

"No" she moved her hips to rub against him

Sasuke slightly hissed in pleasure

"Ah ah ah. I would control yourself you wouldn't want this '_moment_' to end miraculously end do you" she emphasizing the word moment

he nodded

"Good. Now answer my question. You planned on leaving in here, no people to talk to, all alone, _by myself_ " she licked his cheek

" No." he sighed

"Then what was I to do in here when you locked the door" she rubbed up against him again. He grabbed her hips tighter

"Wait til I came back" he took in her scent

"How long was that going to take"

"20 minutes"

"Mmm" She nodded yes

Licking his cheek back down to his ear she went down to his neck. She stopped there.

"Sasuke. I have only been with here with you for only a few days. And i wanna see whats under your shirt." She smiled wildly in the crook of his neck. It disappeared before she sat up a little. She put her hands at the bottom of his shirt. Pulling it up slightly he sat up a little a and let her pull the shirt off him. Going back down on the bed Sakura leaned down and finally kissed him on the lips. Closing her eyes she had the look of worry on her face.

The kiss started out slow

Lips moving together.

Her body was arched so she wouldn't touch his stomach and chest.

She traced his bottom lip before biting it.

He made a light noise but Sakura heard it.

She bit his lip again. She was asking for entrance. He realized this and parted his lips. Sakura's tongue slowly entered his mouth and went for his tongue. They started battling for dominance. Sakura having the upper hand won.

Moving her hands down his arms she found his hands and made his hands grab the bottom of her shirt, as if telling him to take her shirt off. Pulling her shirt up he pulled it over her head breaking their oh so heated kiss.

Once the shirt was off they started kissing again.

'_It's been what 10 minutes so far. Wonder how far I could get him to go'_ Sakura thought

She kissed him with more fierceness then before.

She quit arching her back and put her stomach against his. He could feel the heat radiating off her. She was burning up and she didn't know. _Yet_.

She rubbed up against him again, more harder this time.

He started to get hard. She didn't care right now anymore. She broke their kiss and leaned her forehead against his. Her hands were finally starting to wander down his body.

Sakura's hands first went down his chest and then to his abs. In her mind she screamed at how god like his body was. She traced every single ab. Let me tell she was mentally drooling. He had a fucking eight pack .

"Mmmm. Great body probably to great" she smiled

"It gets your attention" he made it sound like a question

"I don't know" She shrugged. She made a slight move and a hiss came from Sasuke's lips. She smirked small.

Running her hand down his abs she ended at his waist band.

'_She wouldn't' _Sasuke thought

He was proven wrong when Sakura slowly pulled down his zipper and yanked his pants down and threw them to the floor. She saw the bulge in his black checkered boxers. She looked back at Sasuke's face. A blush started to appear and he turned his head.

Sakura chuckled lightly. She went to his ear

"Gosh Sasuke so hard already" She groped him. He hissed even louder more like groaning to her

"We've only been playin' around for 20 minutes. Damn i must have a good affect on you" She released him and sat up. Getting off him he said her name

"Yes. Oh about that. Um... you said 20 minutes so i gave you 20 minutes" Sakura sighed

She walked on the other side of the bed and laid down.

Sasuke sat up and looked at the back of Sakura. He looked frustrated. He saw the scar going diagonal on her back. His eyes softened. He remembered how it got there. Two words.

From Him

Laying down in the back of her he put an arm around her waist. Laying his head in the nape of her neck he took in more of her scent. He listened to her heart beat and breathing. It evened out and he knew she fell asleep he soon falling asleep after.

* * *

Sakura groaned turning over on her back. She had a pounding head ache and she could hear yelling all the way up here. She put a pillow over her head. It wasn't working

Sighing she got up.

She walked over to one of her bags and pulled out a random tank top. It was grey. Throwing it on she threw the door open. Sakura had six words running through her head right now

ALL  
HELL  
WAS  
GONNA  
BREAK  
LOOSE

Especially when ever Sakura was ever woke up by screaming

Lightly walking down to the room with the noise she ended up at the dining room door. She was pissed and had the look of pissed on her face. Opening the door slowly she saw Karin yelling at Suigetsu while clinging to Sasuke. Walking in she stood by the door.

"Why don't get a guy or something" Suigetsu yelled

"I already have one" she yelled back

"Someone that isn't taken"

She let go of Sasuke's arm and got in Suigetsu's face

"He was mine in the first place." Karin yelled even louder

Sakura sighed. She walked til she was behind Karin. Making a fist she hit Karin in the back of her head

Karin turned around.

"Now you listen here. People are trying to fucking sleep here. If you wanna yell go outside. Nobody wants to hear you and you annoying screeching so shut it" Sakura seethed

Karin opened her mouth to say something but shut her mouth

"That's what I thought" Sakura said and sat down in a random chair. Naruto pulled up a chair beside her. She laid her head down on the table.

Hinata starting bringing out plates of food and sitting them down places at the table.

"There now we can eat" Hinata said

Everyone took a seat

Let The Dinner Begin

* * *

**Sorry for the short chap**

**Next Chap Dinner fights**

**Sakura is just quiet while Naruto and Karin Suigetsu yell at each other**

**Review please  
**


	10. Ch10 Waking up at the wrong time

**and again i am back peoples. Ch9 is better than better it is awesome Sakura is sick and is kinky  
**

**but people i warn u in personal opinion its ...... rated M and some karin hating. People sorry but Karin is gonna have to stay in the chapters for a while.  
**

**Its Dinner TIME!  
**

**Ino and Shikamaru**

**Tenten and Neji**

**Naruto and Hinata(not to mention that Hinata is Neji's cousin)**

**Sasuke and Sakura  
**

**Wildflamez01**

**I don't own naruto  
**

**

* * *

**

Let dinner Begin

* * *

Everyone began to eat

"Hinata-chan this amazing."Naruto said with in his mouth. Sakura just stared

"Chew with your mouth closed you pig" Karin said

"Keep your legs closed you whore" Naruto Said with smile plastered on his face before he started laughing

Sakura started laughing small

"Damn Naruto you burned her" Sakura said looking at Karin

Karin was glaring at Sakura with daggers

"Is there something wrong with your eyes." Sakura asked bluntly

Karin fumed in her seat.

Sakura just quieted down for the rest of the dinner listening to NAruto yell at KArin and enjoy his food.

She finished her dinner and headed back to her and Sasuke's room

Sakura was burning up and it felt hot in this room. Taking off her shirt again she went over to the window and opened it.

Cold air rushed in and Sakura smiled.

Going back over to the bed she plopped down and sighed. Putting her hands behind her head she looked relaxed and comfortable.

Staring at the ceiling she was falling asleep.

The door opened slightly and closed.

The bed went down a little. Sakura felt arms come around her waist and one come behind her head lifting it up a little.

Sasuke moved a little to get comfortable.

Sakura moved to his embrace. She thought he was cold and to her surprise he was

Sasuke chuckled lightly

Sakura entangled one her legs with his

Snuggling up to him more she was taking in his scent

He started holding her a little tighter

"Are you feeling alright" He whispered against her hair.

Sakura shook her head

"No I don't feel alright. My head hurts, my body aches every time you touch me. My body is burning and it won't stop" Sakura shifted in his arms

Sasuke moved his head back a bit and looked her in the eye.

He put his forehead to hers.

With his cold pale skin she felt her head was a little better

"Thank you". She said

"Hn"

She put her hand on his cheek. She smiled Sheepishly

She put her lips to his softly and pulled away. Her forehead still connected with his.

She looked at Sasuke in the eyes.

He had a smirk.

Sakura knew he was planning something

Bringing her closer he connected his lips with hers.

Since one of his arms was behind her head he pushed her head making her lips harder on his deepening the kiss.

He bit on her bottom lip. She slowly parted her lips. His tongue rushed in.

His tongue went every where in her we cavern tasting her every corner.

His tongue found hers and he began to suck on her tongue

That was all he seemed to be doing.

Sakura wondered why.

She figured if he tried anything else she would get over heated

Sasuke sucked on her tongue harder. Sakura moaned into his mouth

Sasuke pulled away. Sakura looked at him

"Sorry babe, If I were to continue it might lead up to things" Sasuke smirked

Sakura blushed and looked away

She put her hand on his cheek. Her eyes were heavy. Before she knew it she feel asleep with hand on his cheek.

Sasuke smirked.

He grabbed her hand and put it back with her other hand against his chest. He put his hand back around her.

It was a mystery how he felt sleepy. He would have to look into that. But for now he felt good to have Sakura in his arms.

Slowly he fell asleep just staring at Sakura.

[...]

Sakura stirred a moment and went still. She was waking up

She tried to sit up. But couldn't

Looking beside her she glared

It was Sasuke holding onto her chest.

His hand was on her ribs just under her boobs

Sakura stomach churned. She winced

She tried to slip out of the bed without waking Sasuke. But failed his grip only got tighter on her.

He groaned.

He didn't want to wake up yet.

Sakura's stomach churned again. It was worse.

He pulled her back to the bed

"It's not time to get up yet. Go back to sleep" Sasuke sighed pulling her closer. Her stomach churned again

"No get off Sasuke. Nnngh.... Get off..." She trailed off moving from him again.

She was in fetal position holding her stomach

Sasuke peaked an eye open and looked at Sakura.

"What's wrong Sakura" He put a hand on her side

Sakura flew out of the bed and to the bathroom they had in the room.

She closed the door and locked it.

Sasuke looked at the door. Sighing he sat up. Throwing the covers off he went to the door.

He knocked twice.

INSIDE THE BATHROOM*

Sakura was bent over the toilet throwing up the contents in her stomach

She had to hold her hair back out of her face. Grabbing a rubber band she put her hair back in a messy bun.

She heard a knock at the door

"Sakura.... Are you okay. Let me in" she heard the door trying to be opened

"Open the door Sakura. NOW!" Sasuke's eyes were turning red

"Hold on" She squeaked

"NO. NOW!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. She got off her knees and flushed the toilet. Grabbing her toothbrush. Putting toothpaste on it and ran some water on it and stuck it in her mouth. She made it to where she was brushing her teeth.

She started brushing her teeth until she heard banging on the door again

Sighing she unlocked the door peacefully

She poked her head out

"What?" Sakura asked

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Sasuke pushed her aside and went into the bathroom. He looked around.

Turning around he looked at Sakura. She was leaning against the sink counter brushing her teeth while watching him.

Spitting out he toothpaste in the sink she washed the rest out of her mouth.

Looking back up Sasuke was staring at her. Crossing her arms she stared back

"What" Sakura asked

"What did you do in here" Sasuke moved towards her. She unconsciously stepped back.

"What do you mean"

"Why did you run in here and lock the door" He took another step and she stepped back hitting the wall between the sink and the door frame.

She said nothing. She just watched him.

He took another step towards her

_A predatory step _

He was in front of her now.

Blocking any way of escape for her.

He smiled wickedly at her.

"You know Sakura...." He trailed off and began to nibble on her ear lobe. "I do recall telling you not to get out of bed yet" He bit harder

IT was hard for her to control herself

"Mm"

Without any warning he lifted her up and put her on the sink counter

"So ... now I'm going make you wanna go back to bed." He smirked

Sakura gulped

//

_And so the vampire begins teasing_

//

Sasuke attacked her neck.

He began under her ear and worked his way down her neck with rough kisses.

Sucking on the flesh.

He was satisfied when there was a bruised love mark on her neck

Looking down he finally realized she didn't have her shirt on.

He smirked even wider

Moving one of his hands from her thigh he silently put his hand on the side of her bra.

Bringing his head towars hers he tried to kiss her but she moved back.

Sasuke looked a her.

He tried again and she moved back again.

"Quit" He hissed

He tried one more time and she moved her head back again.

Sakura was bending her back over the counter top. While bringing Sasuke with her

He narrowed his eyes at her

He stealthily slipped his hand in on the side of her bra

"Stop moving back." Sasuke commanded

"No" Sakura was daring him

He moved his hand to the front of her bra.

He was watching her reaction

It didn't change

He slightly squeezed

Sakura bit her lip to bite back a moan.

Sasuke squeezed harder making her nipple go hard

"Nnngh" She couldn't hold back anymore

Skillfully he moved his hand around to her back and started to undo the clasp. Slowly the bra became looser til it just dangled around her shoulders.

Taking both hands he removed the bra and threw it to the ground.

His hands instantly took hold of her globes. He rubbed over her nipples making them hard

She moaned again.

Sasuke finally took her mouth with his. Jamming his tongue in her mouth he did the same thing as last night. He sucked on her tongue while massaging he globes

Releasing her mouth he gave her a chance to breathe

"Ready to go back to bed now" He asked sucking on her neck again

"Y-yes" She was scared of what he might do next

Releasing her globes he put his hands back under her thighs and lifted her up.

She wrapped her legs around his waist to keep from falling. She wrapped her hands around his neck. She kissed him on the lips and pulled away. She went in for another kiss and his lips started going along with hers

Mean while Sasuke was going mad. He breast were pressed against his chest. Not to mention she was kissing him again and her legs were wrapped around his waist.

Sasuke brought her to the bed. Breaking the kiss he put her on the bed

She crawled in the middle of the bed and put her hands behind her head.

"Comfy?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow

Sakura nodded her head.

Sasuke began to climb on the bed by Sakura's legs.

Getting on his knees he stared a her for as second. Then he began to move towards her. Before he could go anywhere she put her feet on his chest.

Sasuke put his hands around her ankles and tried moving them. They wouldn't budge. Trying again he got her legs to go down separating them apart.

Smirking he went down between her legs and hovered over her. His arms beside her head holding up his weight.

Her legs were on each side of his she still had her hands behind her head.

He went down for a kiss.

His lips lightly touching hers. She could feel the breath on her lips.

Looking at his face he had his eyes closed.

Going down on one of his elbow he used his other hand and went down her right side.

His hand lightly skimming over her skin he made it down to her hip.

Then running his hand on her thigh. Her breath hitched.

Sasuke's eyes opened a little and looked at Sakura.

She was staring at him.

he put his forehead against hers

Closing his eyes again he started again. His hand slowly going around on her thigh he grabbed the back of it and held it up and tight against his waist.

His breathing started fanning her lips again.

He pressed his lips fully to hers this time. Eyes still closed.

Sakura learned to always kiss him back. Even if she didn't want to. His lips stayed still. As did hers

Taking one of hands from behind her head she put a hand on his cheek.

Slowly his eyes opened.

Red met Jade

* * *

**sorry for the late up date i have been busy**

**Next CHAPTER: BETTER AND LISTEN**

**Sakura is better and Wants to go outside and she and Naruto have a little talk. After that she ends up going outside at night when everyone is asleep and sasuke just happens to wake up and not see her there. So he follows her. TO A RIVER TYPE STREAM THING. It gets very kinky**

**REVIEW **

**WILDFLAMEZ01  
**


	11. Ch11 Part1 of two The finding out

**and again i am back peoples. Ch10 is better than better it is awesome Sakura is getting better and is kinky  
**

**but people i warn u in personal opinion its ...... rated M and some karin hating. People sorry but Karin is gonna have to stay in the chapters for a while.  
**

**ITS KINKY TIME!  
**

**Ino and Shikamaru**

**Tenten and Neji**

**Naruto and Hinata(not to mention that Hinata is Neji's cousin)**

**Sasuke and Sakura  
**

**Wildflamez01**

**I don't own naruto  
**

**

* * *

**

_Red met Jade._

_

* * *

_Sakura's hand was on Sasuke's cheek still.

'_Sasuke must be fighting with himself'_ Sakura thought staring in his eyes

'**_I know he's probably trying to control himself. I don't think he is trying to get us even sicker.'_** Sakura's inner thought

Sakura didn't reply.

Coming back into reality she focused on Sasuke. His eyes were still on her.

Right now in his head he was debating whether or not he should continue his little venture. the monster in him was trying to break free. And just take her right then and there.

But sasuke said he was a man of control. but when he was like this with her he had no control.

Sasuke was scared what to do next.

Focusing back on Sakura's eyes. It was like he could see through her.

Sakura bit the inside of her lip. Leaning up on the bed she kissed his lips.

Gentle but roughness to it.

Calm but with fierceness.

Sasuke automatically kissed back. And then pulled back and looked at her.

"Sakura.... I would love to continue but you are sick. And I wouldn't want you to get overheated and pass out." Sasuke started to move out from between her legs. He moved to the side of her and pulled her to his back was against his chest. She felt something hard poke her lower back.

He shifted against sakura as if he was trying to get comfortable. He put a leg between hers and tangled their legs together. Shifting again he put his arm under her side on the bed and on her stomach and pulled her closer. He put his other arm around her. putting his forehead in the nape of her neck he inhaled her scent.

"_Mm.... You smell sweet Sakura. But I know something even sweeter and better to look at"_ Sasuke whispered.

Sakura stayed still and quiet. She was thinking. Then it hit her. Her shirt wasn't on any more.

Sakura turned in his arms so that she was facing him. That way her chest wouldn't be exposed.

"That's not 's your fault I don't have one on any way." Sakura pouted against his chest

"I wouldn't say anything Sakura if I were you. With you like this that close to me I might not take your sickness the way that I am." Sasuke bit on her neck a little.

"I'm _so_ scared" sakura smirked

"Just wait til your better." sasuke licked her neck.

Sakura moved her head on the pillow next to his head

"Mm your not gonna do nothing so I'm not going to worry." Sakura closed her eyes happily and then opened them back up.

Sakura watched him

Sasuke closing his eyes he went back to sleep.

She watched his face turn from a smirk to a peaceful expression.

He was asleep. Sakura smiled before falling into a light sleep.

[...]

_Sakura was walking home from Konoha academy. She was smiling wide. and had a lollipop in her mouth. _

_She was a little kid again. _

_The tall older Sakura was watching herself._

_Following the younger version of herself she ended up at her house. Which meant, she was at Haruno compound.  
_

_ The smaller version heard a loud yell. Her sucker fell and her smile disappeared._

_Opening the door with shaken hands the smaller Sakura slowly walked in. the door was left open and older Sakura walked in behind her._

_The coffee table was flipped over and the glasses on it were smashed. Sakura dropped her bag and collapsed on her knees._

_She heard a loud yell again and started to get up and run. The older Sakura tried to grab her arm but her hands went through her skin as if she were a ghost. the smaller Sakura ran through the house and into a room. The older Sakura followed her._

_Entering a room Sakura saw a body on the floor and someone grabbing the younger Sakura and trying to tie her up. _

_Sakura just stood in the doorway, there was nothing that she could do to help the younger version of herself. Sakura watched the scene in front of her._

_The younger Sakura was tied up and put in a corner to watch everything that was going to happen._

_"Ah... you must be Sakura. You have no idea how long I've waited to meet you. But enough of my obsession. Not really an obsession, more like adoration. I know your secret one that you don't even probably not even til your older. And I have no problem with that." A dark voice chuckled_

_'What the hell is he talking about' The younger Sakura thought_

_He moved toward the younger Sakura hand put his fingers on her cheek. She jerked back. He chuckled_

_"No need to be afraid I'm not going to harm you. In due time you will under stand everything. You will learn what I'm talking about. Your secret, your power, your uniqueness. And you can not ever escape me." He stood up and went over to the body on the floor._

_Sakura recognized her. It was her mom beside her dad. She was trying to stop the bleeding coming from his stomach._

_He hit her off him and went for her again. He pulled out his Katana. He smiled darkly at her before slowly slicing down her face. He grabbed her by the throat. And then cut he neck all the way to her stomach. And then stabbed her. She screamed_

_"AHHHHHHHHH!" The sound pierced Sakura's ears. And the sound was gone he slit her throat and let her fall to the floor._

_The young Sakura was wide eyed. Her mother was on the floor holding her neck. she then looked at Sakura with saddened and apology in her eyes._

_"S-Sakura..... Remember t-that we love- you" And then Her mother smiled and her eyes went cold. Sakura had tears rolling down her cheeks and over the cloth over her mouth. the older Sakura had tears as well. This already happened to her already. _

_The dark person then went back over to Sakura._

_He removed the cloth from her mouth._

_"Scream and I'll kill you" _

_Sakura kept quiet._

_"Such a pity you weren't here to watch your dad go. He was a fighter. More than i can for your mother." He nodded his head no. the little Sakura started yelling._

_"WELL IF YOU HADN'T KILLED THEM I WOULDN'T BE WATCHING NOW WOULD I!" She screamed more tears coming down._

_"Tsk, Tsk. I said no yelling." _

_Sakura had a disgusted look on her face. She studied him. He had dark hair and piercing blue eyes. Their was an earring in his ear._

_"Ah... Trying to remember my face are you? Don't worry you won't forget the man that killed your dear loving parents." He stood back up_

_She wanted this man's name. When she was old enough she was going to track this low life of human flesh down and kill him._

_"My name, You want it don't you?" he asked_

_He hit her in the back of the neck._

_he said his name but Sakura didn't catch it. All she heard was the beginning letter. S_

[...]

Sakura jerked up right.

Sasuke had been awake and watching tv. He woke up 20 minutes ago. He looked at her. Sakura looked around and started crying. she brought her knees to her chest.

sasuke looked at her weird. did he do something.

Sitting up he put a hand on her shoulder. Sakura jerked and fell out of the bed. She looked at Sasuke terrified and wide eyed.

Sasuke looked at her.

"Sakura are you okay?" Sasuke slowly tried to make his way out of the bed.

Sakura's heart was thumping wildly. She was scared after her dream all concentration was on being able to be away from anybody that came in contact with her.

Sasuke was slowly slipping out of the bed from the other side. He managed to get out.

"Sakura.... I'm going to be right back" He had to go get Hinata something was wrong with Sakura.

Opening the door he silently made his way out to go to Naruto's room.

Walking down the hallway he knocked on Naruto's door. Naruto opened it.

"Yeah Teme" Naruto asked

"I need Hinata" Sasuke said

Naruto raised his eyebrows

"Why do you Hinata-chan for?"

"Something is wrong with Sakura. And I think Hinata is the only one that can find out what's wrong with her." Sasuke explained

Naruto nodded and called Hinata to go see what was wrong with Sakura. Hinata followed Sasuke back to his room to find Sakura curled up in the corned with her knees to her chest.

Hinata walked up to her and crouched down and put a hand on her back.

"Sakura-chan it's me Hinata are you alright" Hinata asked worriedly

Sakura looked up pleading in her eyes as she looked at Hinata.

"Hinata the dream it- it, I had that same dream. It's almost time Hinata. I can only go only two more days left. That's why i was sick" Hinata knew what she was talking about.

"How log ago what it since you had it" Hinata asked

"Around half a year ago. I was so concentrated on my shifts at work and training that I forgot I needed it that bad." Sakura explained

Sasuke was confused as was did she need

"What are you two talking about. What did she need" Naruto asked

Hinata turned around and looked at Naruto and Sasuke

"She needs.... blood. Or she'll die." Hinata just said.

Sasuke and Naruto were wide eyed

"What, How. Why would she die if she didn't have blood" Naruto asked confused

"Because Naruto..... Sakura isn't human" Hinata looked at Sasuke.

* * *

**Ah well thats part1 of 2**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!  
**


	12. Ch12 part2 the finding out, STAY AWAY!

**and again i am back peoples. Ch11 is better than better it is awesome Sakura is mmmm she ain't human!  
**

**but people i warn u in personal opinion its ...... rated M and some karin hating. People sorry but Karin is gonna have to stay in the chapters for a while.  
**

**ITS KINKY TIME!  
**

**Ino and Shikamaru**

**Tenten and Neji**

**Naruto and Hinata(not to mention that Hinata is Neji's cousin)**

**Sasuke and Sakura  
**

**Wildflamez01**

**I don't own naruto**

**

* * *

**"Because Naruto.... Sakura isn't human". Hinata said

* * *

Sakura looked over at Sasuke. He was staring at her with hatred in his eyes as they turned red.

"Stay away from me! Why didn't you tell me? Acting as if your some human." Sasuke made his hand into a fist.

Sakura stood up.

"You never asked, you just simply guessed that I was human." Sakura shouted

"You were supposed to be human! How was I supposed to know that you weren't?" Sasuke shouted back

"Well if you were smart enough you have figured out. You could of asked Hinata, there's only a few reason why i would get sick. Either its cause my body needs blood or just because I'm sick. Maybe you shouldn't be a dumb ass all the time and you would have known." Sakura seethed

"Just stay away from me. You have no idea what you have just caused." And with that Sasuke left. Sakura sat back down

"You gonna leave too?" Hinata bluntly asked to Naruto.

Naruto looked at Hinata.

"No, why would I leave?" Naruto went over to Sakura and he held out a hand for her to take. She did and stood by him.

"Come on. We're going to the woods." Naruto said.

"What about Sasuke?" Sakura sobbed.

Naruto was silent.

"He'll get over it, just give it some time. The teme thought that you were human so he got close to you." Naruto led Sakura and Hinata out to the woods.

"Okay I want you to explain everything to me. Now." Naruto sat down on a rock and crossed his arms.

"Well you found out that I'm not human, actually I'm not a vampire either as you can see, I'm a hybrid. A mixture of vampire which was my dad and a human which was my mom. That's what lead to my parents.... death." Sakura looked at Naruto sadly, "they tried to keep my vampire half secret so that it wouldn't try to gain control of me. The first time that it came out was when i was ten. I was in danger and it came out to protect the body that it's residing in." Sakura pursed her lips.

Naruto nodded. He looked at her eyes for a split second.

"I'm almost scared to ask how your parents were killed. See Sasuke's parents were killed too." Naruto breathed

Sakura looked down.

"I know his pain, my parents died in front of my eyes. I was tied up in the corner and the physco that was there made me watch." Sakura looked back up.

"So you watched your parents being killed.?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded.

"I'm sorry" Naruto frowned.

"Don't worry about it, its nothing you need to concern yourself with." Sakura stood back up and stretched.

"I'm pretty sure the teme is calmed down by now. Want to go back in?" Naruto asked standing up as well.

"No. He said stay away, so I'm going to stay away. It's his own fault for saying it not mine." Sakura sighed. "But I need some clothes, I'm going back to Konoha. But before I go I have to get ...some blood." Sakura explained.

Naruto nodded and motioned for Hinata to go back inside while he and Sakura went to look for some blood. Walking far into the woods he let Sakura look for whatever she needed.

Sakura let her vampire instincts take over. Her eyes turned blue, her K-9 teeth sharpened but didn't extend yet, her hearing increased and she could her a mile away, She didn't let her claws extend.

Closing her eyes she let the environment enclose on her. Smelling the she calmly listened for any noise, Naruto's breathing, birds wings fluttering, deer running. Her eyes opened and she took off in the woods, running normal she got behind a bush. Her eyes were keen. She watched the deer intently, analyzing it, it was an adult sized deer, enough to satisfy a little of the hunger inside of her.

Lurching forward she caught the deer and sank her fangs in. It only took 2 minutes and she drank the deer dry, loosening her grip on deer she gently laid it bloodless corpse on the ground and stood up and went back to Naruto

Naruto nodded and the two went back into the house. Sakura stayed in the entertainment room while Naruto went upstairs with Hinata to get her clothes.

Sakura just watched as Suigetsu played a racing game this time. 20 minutes later they came back down with some of her clothes just to be able to get to Konoha.

"Here Sakura, We brought some clothes. It should be enough for about a month. We were hoping that you still have clothes at your apartment that you would be able to wear as well." Naruto handed her a bag

"Thank you Naruto, i guess I will be on my way back. But before I go a little reminder for you. If you hurt Hinata, I will come back and kill you." Sakura said bluntly.

Naruto stood behind Hinata, she laughed lightly.

"So, you sure your want to leave Sakura?" Hinata frowned

She nodded and started walking to the door. She looked at them one last time and just left.

*****READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT******

* * *

**So sorry for the short chapter but i guess i should have stopped there. there is a very good reason why to ***READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT******

**Sasuke gets in trouble. His brother Itachi comes with Kisame and try to kill him. need to read the next chapter to understand the story  
**


	13. Ch13 Departure

**and again i am back peoples. Ch11 is better than better it is awesome Sakura is mmmm she ain't human!  
**

**but people i warn u in personal opinion its ...... rated M and some karin hating. People sorry but Karin is gonna have to stay in the chapters for a while.  
**

**ITS KINKY TIME!  
**

**Ino and Shikamaru**

**Tenten and Neji**

**Naruto and Hinata(not to mention that Hinata is Neji's cousin)**

**Sasuke and Sakura  
**

**Wildflamez01**

**I don't own naruto**

**

* * *

**

Sakura ran through the trees, the skies were getting gray again, and sakura had to hurry up if she didn't want to be caught in a storm again. Coming up to a town she began walking regular speed. People stared at her irregular hair color as usual, she shrugged it off.

She came up to an inn, Walking in she noticed the girl at the entrance was a little shaken up.

"Hello, Sorry to bother you, I need a room" Sakura spoke

"U-uh Okay"She handed Sakura the key.

Sakura took the key from her paid for the room, but before she left Sakura had a question.

"May I ask what's wrong with you? You just look a little bit shaken up" Sakura watched her intently

The girl looked up at Sakura, she had fear in her eyes.

"No, no nothing is wrong" Sakura knew she was lying, this girl was pleading in her eyes.

"What's your name" Sakura asked

"Yuki"

"Well Yuki thank you for the key. And by the way" Sakura turned ready to leave for her room "Next time when you try to cover up a bruise on your cheek, make sure you cover it up better" And with that Sakura went through the hall to her hotel room room

She wasn't even worried about this girl all she was worried about was getting in the shower, and going to sleep.

Turning the key in the door she pushed it open and lazily closed it. She threw her bag on the floor on the bed and got some clothes and shampoo out of it before she went to go take a shower.

She walked into the bathroom, laid her stuff on the shelf in there.

Turning on the hot then the cold, she stripped herself of her clothes and got in.

Letting the hot water run over her body she put some strawberry shampoo in her hair then let it come out. She got out of the shower and put on the short shorts and over sized shirt and left the bathroom. She hopped into the bed.

She kept moving til she got comfortable enough. Ending up on her back she stared up at the ceiling thinking.....about Sasuke.

For about about 10 minutes she thought about everything she has been through with him so far, and she put his face in her mind as well as Naruto's. After that Sakura fell in a restless sleep

* * *

WITH NARUTO

Naruto had decided to let Hinata stay in bed today, she was depressed.

He hadn't seen Sasuke for about a day and a half by now, walking up the stairs Naruto made his way to Sasuke's office. Opening the door Naruto went wide eyed.

There on Sasuke's lap was Karin, Naruto growled low.

Karin looked up, as well as Sasuke.

"Sasuke you mind telling what the hell you think your doing"Naruto hissed

"What do it look like we're doing" Karin snorted

"Karin get off and leave" Sasuke hissed

Karin looked back at Sasuke.

"But baby," Karin pouted

"Now before I chop your head off and feed it to a pack of wolves"Sasuke Threatened

"Okay baby" Karin pecked his cheek and got off his lap

When the door closed, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the floor. Sasuke just laid there looking up at him like he was crazy.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU" Naruto shouted.

"Nothing happened" Sasuke looked away

"What do you mean nothing happened. I walk in and see her on your lap, what the fuck Teme. What did you up and forget about Sakura? Like she was just here for a few days and now she ain't even on your mind anymore?" Naruto had a disgusted look on his face

He was silent for a minute or two.

Sasuke sighed. Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes soften

"Sakura has been on my mind since she left my sight" Sasuke sat up into a sitting position

"Then why Sasuke? Why did you send her away?" Naruto's voice was back to normal

Sasuke looked up at Naruto

"I. Did Not. Send her Away, Naruto" Sasuke's voice was hard

"Yes actually you did. You told her to just go away or stay which ever, she didn't take it all to well. She said you told her to stay away so she was going to" Naruto's voice softened

"I Don't want her here anyway, what good is she if she doesn't even know of my past. Who would want someone that has a past that corrupts the person" Sasuke's voice was barely above a whisper

"She would."

"Why?"

"Sasuke, she has had it worse than you" Naruto crossed his arms and just stared down at Sasuke

Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

"And how is that?"

"Because Sasuke, you might have walked in when your parents were killed, but Sakura. She was forced to watch her parents be killed, she grew up with about 7 or eight years with her parents. She had to live life a...half breed all her life. People excepted for who she was because she never fed on any people in the village, but numerous people who had issues with it had made her life hell. She is just corrupted as you are, maybe even more than you. And personally Sasuke, I think you made a really big mistake letting her go."

Naruto was getting to Sasuke with his words.

"I do to" Sasuke just fell right back down to the floor from his sitting position. He cover his eyes with his arm, and sighed.

"Leave me alone. I admit it alright, I miss her, and I want her back here, back in my sight where i know she will be safe." after that Sasuke became quiet.

Naruto smiled wide, he knew Sasuke missed Sakura, he just wanted to hear the words.

Turning around silently he made his way out of Sasuke's office, and back to his room. Then a thought crossed his mind when he opened his door to his room. What happened between him and Karin alone in that office.

Naruto sighed, he would have to ask later

* * *

Months have went by and Sasuke has become depressed, ruthless, cold-hearted, everyone around him knew good and well not to speak of Sakura, cause if they did they knew they would be killed on the spot. The only one that got away with Talking about Sakura was Hinata. Sasuke knew if he killed Hinata Sakura would come back with a vengeance and kill him ruthlessly without any hesitation.

Karin was taking Sakura leaving very well, despite the fact Sasuke snaps at her now. She tried many times to make him better but only caused her threatened and almost killed.

Suigetsu and Juugo just stayed out of it and minded their business like they know they should.

Naruto and Hinata try to keep calm around Sasuke. When ever Hinata ever comes past Sasuke's path she ignores as if he isn't there. Naruto stayed quiet with Sasuke except when they went on missions.

Sasuke was coming back from a mission, when he noticed that a black bird with red eyes has been following him for at least two days now.

He knew it was following him, he let him follow him. If he didn't want it following him he would of killed it already.

He knew what it wanted and who it was. It was his brother, and he would have to fight him in a deadly battle soon.

Coming to a stop in a open meadow he turned around and waited for the bird to transform into his brother.

"Little brother" a smooth velvety voice said

"Hn"

"I see your not attacking already, something must be wrong. Your boyfriend broke up with you?" Itachi smirked

Sasuke scowled at him

"I. Am. Not. Gay." Sasuke gritted though his teeth

"Ahh."

"Why are you following me"? The younger Uchiha questioned

"You have 4 days to prepare before I come and kill you and take the Kyuubi" With that Itachi transformed back into the bird and flew off.

Sasuke ran a hand through his raven, back towards his mansion is where he was headed.

Making it there in half the day, he found Naruto. He told Naruto to prepare to fight, Naruto on the other hand knew Sasuke was going to fight with his all and nearly get killed or possibly killed.

One person popped into his head that would be able to help him. He decided he would pay Konoha a visit.

* * *

**People ur lucky im not mean I was planning on ending it here but when the moment heats up i am so going to cut right there **

**Oh and by the way Sakura made it back to her village and what not. She has been under severe watch of anbu black ops just to make sure she doesnt try to leave again or any thing suspicious. she went back to seeing her friend Jay and her two kids.**

**Back to the present**

**She is having a really bad day and it is just getting worse by the second so just go along with it.  
**

**

* * *

**

Since the moment Sakura woke up she knew today was wrong, she could feel it.

Walking down Konoha streets she went to the candy shop to get something sweet.

Walking in the store she went down the isle she was looking for some gum, jolly ranchers, suckers, candy bars, anything that would help her sweet tooth right now.

Picking out a few those candies she went up to the counter to pay for them.

Waiting silently for the old lady to ring up the candy, Sakura was starting to get irritated. This woman was taking forever, Her temper started Flaring.

Sakura had a mad expression on her face, pulling out the money ready to give it to the old hag, she finally rang them all up. Slamming the money down Sakura picked up her candy and left the store before she threw something.

'_When I was with Sasuke I never wanted to throw anything, well not anyone except for him'_ Sakura thought Sadly

**_'I miss him outer'_** Sakura's inner complained

Sakura nodded her head while stick a sucker in her mouth.

'_I wander if Sasuke would buy me candy' _Sakura thought with a sad smile

Oh how she missed Sasuke, she wanted to be with him right now. She wanted to be able to kiss him again. to have him around to annoy the hell out her, she even wanted the perverted Sasuke.

She missed him and wanted to see him, she didn't care what people said, if she missed him then she missed him.

Just as she started thinking about Sasuke two figures appeared in front of her.

"Sakura-chan, It's Sasuke. He's in trouble."

* * *

**TOLD YOU! I Told you i would cut it off**

**People the next chapter will make you sad a little and happy but mainly sad**

**Don't worry Sasuke dont die or will he...i havent decided yet  
**

**Preview:**

Sakura turned around her eyes still blue, she went over to Sasuke's body on the ground. Tears started forming in her eyes when she saw that he was barely breathing.

Falling to her knees,the tears spilled over as she saw the hole in his stomach, the deep cuts on his perfect pale skin, the one thing she mainly noticed was the blood quickly pooling around her knees.

Acting quickly she tried picking up his body and put his body on her back, despite the searing pin shooting through her entire shoulder from the giant well rounded cut in her skin. It looked like someone just ripped her shoulder off.

Sakura started taking off towards his mansion where she knew he would be safe.

The last thing he heard was

"Please Don't die"

And then he blacked out

**Makes you want to read the next chapter dont it**

**Review  
**


	14. Sorry

**Dear Readers,**

**.**

**I'm sorry to say but, im not going to be writing this story anymore.**

**Why?**

**Because this story is complete bullshit. I have read this story many times, and i think is. SO to those people who do read this awful story of mine and think its great, I want you to know i appreciate your approval. **

**Im discontinuing this story.**

**Im going to rewrite the entire thing.**

**Why?**

**Because some of my chapters make no sense at all.**

**I've gotten off track of the plot.**

**My grammar sucks.**

**Im confused by my own words, and thats not good.**

**And to my faithful readers, I will try to have the new and improved chapters out before the end of the month. It will not be updated by the next day or week, okay? I do have school and that comes first.**

**The only time i will have to write my stories is on the weekends and such.**

**So thank you for reading this note**

**Oh and by the way the new story will be called Colliding Worlds  
**


End file.
